Fun, Sexy & Sweet
by Keruki Sypher
Summary: Every moment is a pick-up line waiting to be used or at least that's what Kaname thinks so whilst spying on a silver-haired prefect. Enjoy the humorous but totally pervy side of Kaname to our sweet Zero being his usual tsundere self and the all-round-sexiness that oozes between a Vampire and Hunter. KanamexZero, Yaoi.
1. Kaze Love is about to begin

**Title:** Fun,Sexy &Sweet

 **Authoress:** Keruki Sypher

 **Genre:** Romance/Humour

 **Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any characters from "Vampire Knight" nor am I making any money off this story, this is purely written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Warnings:** Pervy Kaname, nosebleed, swearing, grammatical errors, OOCness lol

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kaze love is about to begin**

It was a lazy afternoon at Cross academy, a time most humans would be napping because it was too warm to do anything strenuous or at least it is for one grumpy silverette, Zero Kiryuu.

Slouching against a sturdy tree, the ex-human kept a watchful eye on the too hyperactive fangirls, he often wondered if they were actually human.

 _'They're almost as bad if not worse then the vampires they fawn over.'_ He thought to himself and rolled his eyes at the annoying screams, sighs and chitchat about "who is the hottest/prettiest amongst the night class?" or the usual shouts of "LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES! YOU SEXY BEAST!?"

Sometimes Zero hates being a prefect...no not hate, hate is too simple a word to describe the utter loathing he has bottled up tightly inside his being.

"I swear if those crazy bitches get any louder, I'll shoot them and those vampires. Save me the headache of going through this shit. Every. Single. Fucking. Time!" He angrily muttered underneath his breath.

As the gates to the moon dormitories opened, the screams grew in volume. Fangirls and a few fanboys all clamored closer to the night class students, hoping to catch their attention and affection especially the most handsomest, wealthiest and popular of them all, Kaname Kuran.

Amethyst eyes carefully watched as Yuki and Yori tried their best to hold back the rowdy bunch of humans. Zero was sorely tempted to leave them to the pack of hyenas but then Cross would start annoying him, also he couldn't leave his two adoptive sister's alone to deal with the screaming banshee's and vampires. Damn him for having a soft heart.

"I have the authority to not only give out detentions but choose how you'll be punished. I have Headmaster Cross's permission as well as your parents consent to do so." Zero's cold voice cut through the noise, causing a shudder of fear down the spines of the day class students.

One brave soul (but truly stupid and possibly naive) called out;

"No way, I don't believe you! Trying to scare us, as if!"

The two female prefect's looked at each other and sweat dropped. They've seen angry Zero, heard him swear aloud multiple times they all have but only Yuki, Yori, Cross and Yagari have witnessed the cold and quiet fury Zero possessed. Even Yagari, Zero's mentor would become wary of the silverette.

"Is that so?" Zero spoke in an eerily soft tone, his lilac eyes quickly found the person who unknowingly (foolishly) offered themselves as sacrifice. There was an uncharacteristically sweet smile on the ex-humans lips, that surprised everyone who saw it. Who knew Zero Kiryuu had a beautiful smile?

Kaname's wine coloured eyes followed Zero's lithe figure towards a day class student, he watched on in amusement and anticipation, wondering what the younger male prefect will do.

His gaze lingered upon Zero's long legs, thinking how the black trousers fitted nicely upon them, wishing he could see them bare and wrapped around his waist as he thru-

Kaname halted his thoughts. It wouldn't do well for him to become aroused in the middle of a crossover, he'll have plenty of time later to fantasize about his cute little hunter.

Zero stood in front of his victim of the day. He'll make this idiot pay and probably freak everyone out even more with what he was about to do, oh yes, he's gonna have fun with this.

The silver haired prefect leaned in slowly, his lilac eyes sparkled with hidden mirth;

"Do you really think I'm lying? What must I do to prove I'm telling the truth?"

Zero bit his lip and gave an adorable pout, causing quite a few girls and guys to blush at his surprisingly innocent visage. Once again they were all stunned at the surreal reaction, many of them pinched themselves to see if this was a dream or not.

The pureblood was delighted to see this cute side of Zero's but at the same time slightly vexed as he wasn't the only one to witness this once in a blue moon phenomenon.

Kaname watched on in envy as the lucky guy whom Zero showed that expression to, stared wide-eyed at the silverette and began stuttering unintelligible sentences when out of nowhere, like a fireman's hose the guy's nose spurted blood. The poor fool couldn't take the pressure and fainted, either from blood loss or Zero's unexpected cuteness, probably both.

The ex-human smirked at his successful attempt of being irresistibly adorable whilst avoiding punching someone. He nudged the bloody male on the ground with his foot. Yep, he did good work today.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hooray! Chapter 2 will be the start of what pick-up lines shall be used (most of it will be said by Kaname) lol. Any useless shit (aka Author Notes) I need to say will be at the end of every chapter. Feel free to ignore me...but you never know, I could say something super important and you missed out because you skipped, tsk, tsk, tsk.

Have an awesome day you beautiful person you! (=^_^=)


	2. I'll treat you like my homework

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any characters from "Vampire Knight" nor am I making any money off this story, this is purely written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Warnings** : Grammar mistakes, OOCness, pervy Kaname, peaches & cream (if you know what I mean, wink, wink lol)

 **A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'll treat you like my homework; slam you on the table and do you all night long!**

It's been four hours since the whole fiasco caused by yours truly, the little minx known as Zero Kiryuu.

Laying underneath a willow tree, sleeping without a care to anyone or anything the ex-human was unaware of the wine red eyes lustfully roving over his body, if the silverette were awake maybe he could've escaped with his sanity and clothing intact. Unfortunately (but fortunately for the voyeur) this isn't the case and soon Zero will be in for a rude yet pleasurable awakening.

Out from the shadows and into the moonlight, the future king of the vampire world silently glided towards his delectable prey. He bent low and raised a hand to gently caress the smooth ivory skin of his hunter, fingertips tracing soft petal-like lips that begged to be kissed.

His crimson eyes locked onto Zero's delicate neck, one side unmarked (although not for long) and the other once tattooed with a seal to hide the silverette's vampire half now baring the Kuran symbol of a beautiful red rose. Kaname smirked approvingly and lowered his head to nuzzle the younger boy's neck, leaving a few kisses on Zero's skin.

Slipping his arms underneath Zero's shoulders and knees, he carefully lifted the hunter closer to his chest.

Within seconds he and Zero dispersed in a flutter of bats only to reappear in his private chamber, feeling a bit of movement from the body in his hold the older vampire glanced downwards, curiously watching as eyelids opened to reveal bleary amethyst.

Zero blinked confusedly as his vision became clearer, gazing into familiar wine coloured eye's of his nemesis/lover wondering why the fuck Kaname was staring at him. He then turned to face the other way when he noticed he wasn't outside anymore but in a spacious, opulent room or more specifically a bedroom. A bedroom that had a magnificent king-sized mattress he was well acquainted with...

"Oh hell no!"

Zero immediately leapt out of Kaname's arms and quickly ran towards the open window before he could reach it he was caught. The feel of Kaname's hands massaging his abdomen brought a soothing warmth into him, then he felt those elegant hands make their way upwards to his chest.

"I'll treat you like my homework.." Kaname whispered huskily into Zero's ear, nipping it playfully.

"..slam you on the table..."

In an instant he bodily slammed the younger boys figure onto a large, sturdy desk that was conveniently placed near the window. Leaning menacingly over the trapped hunter, smirking triumphantly with a perverted glint in his eye's;

"...and do you all night long!"

Swooping down he hungrily kissed those pouty lips, both his hands tightly gripped onto Zero's hips before making swift work of ridding the younger vampires pants and boxers, wanting to feel the silverette's long legs wrap around his waist.

A possessive growl slipped as he grinded against his little hunter, crimson eyes burned with predatory hunger. Kaname moved his hands to squeeze the firm buttocks of his moaning lover; the breathy sighs as he left a trail of kisses and bites from Zero's vulnerable neck, collarbone and heaving chest.

The brunet placed his mouth on Zero's pink nubs; licking every time he heard the ex-human mewl, caressing the younger boy's hole and stroking both of their erections together to completion.

Ecstasy filled their bodies as they pushed and pulled each other, wanting to finally be inside his sweet silverette; Kaname quickly prepared Zero with their combined essences, groaning as he fully sheathed himself inside his mate. Warm and tight, his little hunter felt like home and the moans were always the most loveliest musical notes his ears ever heard; Kaname slid back until only the tip of his manhood was on the rim, teasing Zero's entrance before slamming in and hitting the younger male's prostate with spot-on accuracy.

"Aaaahh! Kaaannnaa-"

Zero screamed in pleasure then gasped in sudden (but not unwelcome) surprise as he felt Kaname's fangs sink into his neck, slowly drinking his blood and heightening the uncontrollable desire and deep affection within them.

Heart's beating in sync, sounds of utter satisfaction echoed through the air as Kaname pounded Zero hard into the desk; pale fingers desperately clutched onto the older male's broad shoulders, the fast pace of his lover thrust left him breathless and whining for more.

"Ah, ah! Yes! Haaarrr-harder!"

"You like it rough don't you, kitten?" Kaname growled into his mate's ear, his lips stained with Zero's precious blood. All Zero could do was cry louder as Kaname went faster, harder and deeper inside his warm channel.

Almost reaching the peak of their sinful tryst, Kaname captured Zero's lips in a bruising and satisfying kiss as he felt the younger male tighten around him, then in unison they came together at the height of their passion, the pureblood swiftly filling his little mate to the brim. Zero purred in contentment as a familiar warmth poured into him;

"You always look best this way Zero"

Kaname playfully spoke, gazing fondly at the marks of possession on his silverette's beautifully slender figure, he smirked as he removed Zero's legs from his waist and arranged them onto his shoulders. A light whimper came forth from the soft, swollen lips of his sweet mate; hazy violet eye's stared up into his own, sweat gleaming in the moonlight upon the ex-human's skin. His adorable mate was too irresistible, he can't help but tease the younger boy;

"You know Zero, I wasn't pleased to see you show your cute side to all those day class students, specifically that human boy."

Kaname shifted forward, purposely pressing the hunters pleasure spot as a quiet whimper left Zero's lips. He sharply grinned down at his lover, voice husky and deep;

"I hope you haven't forgotten you belong to me and I meant every word when I said I'll do you all night long earlier, this is only round one"

Zero's once tired eyes widen when he realized Kaname wasn't joking, in fact the older vampire never jokes around when it comes to fucking him. The hunter cursed his insatiable lover and began struggling only to moan wantonly as Kaname started an even tempo before quickening, jabbing the soft gland inside Zero every time without fail.

"Aahh...I haaaattteee, oh god, un! You! Ihateyousodamnmuchyoubastard! Ah, ah, aaahhh!"

A sinful smirk was all Zero got in reply, and all through the night the sounds of love making (possibly a bed breaking too) were heard within the confines of the future vampire King and his silver queen's (although Zero would beg to differ) bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N:** I probably should mention this is an AU fic and that I've never read the manga or watched the anime...Lol!

I've only read fanfics so expect this story and many other future stories from myself to deviate from the original storyline of "Vampire Knight".

Also I would very much appreciate it if you lovelies find a mirror, and say to yourself "I'm so sexy, I'd fuck me" lol

Thank you to those who favorited, followed and left reviews, y'all awesome peeps XD

Ciao mi amour! (=^_^=)


	3. Is that a cellphone in your backpocket?

**Disclaimer:** I'm a modestly poor human, I own nothing but the imagination of this story. "Vampire Knight" belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** Grammar mistakes, OOCness, pervy Kaname (like when isn't he? Hahaha), swearing

 **A/N** at the bottom

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Is that a cellphone in your back pocket? Because that ass is calling me.**

"Seriously Kaname, you need to stop popping up out of nowhere and attacking me with surprise sex."

Zero glared back at the older male who was too busy admiring Zero's slim physique; a graceful back that lead to delicate shoulders and neck, that amazingly plump behind and those wonderfully flexible long legs had Kaname mentally drooling at the beautiful image of his younger mate.

No matter how much he's seen Zero naked, he would never get tired of watching or touching his little hunter.

The silverette instinctively knew his vampiric lover was thinking something perverted; lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion as cherry lips pulled down into a scowl (although if Kaname were to be honest it was a pout, an adorable pout if he might add).

"You better not be thinking any perverted shit about me Kaname, I mean it."

The silver-haired prefect glared at the brunet who was still daydreaming; sighing at his unresponsive mate, Zero turned around to search for his missing pants, grumpily muttering words like "Stupid pureblood" and "Why am I mated to a perverted bastard?"

The other occupant in the room came out of his lovely daydream when he noticed Zero bending over to grab something unimportant (pants) from the floor. Slowly a devilish smirk appeared on his lips, his chocolate eyes deepening into a crimson colour.

'What a tempting sight' the older vampire thought as he stood up from the messy (broken) bed, silently gliding towards his oblivious mate.

Once Zero had his pants on he mentally cheered in his head, now all he had to do was find a shirt but before he could begin searching for one he felt a muscular chest pressed up against his back, with large graceful hands gripping onto his aching hips then sliding down to his buttocks;

"Is that a cellphone in your back pocket?" Kaname sinfully whispered in Zero's ear, slightly groping the hunters butt as if searching for the device and loving the mewls slipping from that pretty mouth.

"Because this ass..." the brunet squeezed Zero's perky globes.

"...is calling me." Kaname mischievously ended his sentence then preceded to ravish his little hunter (who was annoyed yet gave into Kaname's wiles, again).

* * *

 **A/N:** Some chapters will be "lemonade" flavor, sadly this one was only lime lol

I'll try update faster but please be aware that when my laziness kicks in I end up not writing anything...for months even years lol so I apologize in advance *bows*

Au revoir everybody! XD


	4. Are you Cinderella?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuffin, Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino *cries*

 **Warnings** : OOCness, the holy gayness, Pervy Kaname, swearing, grammar mistakes, crossdressing

 **A/N** at the bottom of the ocean

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Are you Cinderella? Because I see that dress coming off at midnight**

"Thank fuck I got away from that pervy bastard. Oh god, my ass hurts, shit!"

Zero hissed as he limped slowly but surely towards his adoptive father's house, it was a long way from the moon dormitories to Kaien Cross's place but at least there he'll be able to recuperate.

Hopefully Kaien won't ask questions, in fact he quickly did a small prayer (to whatever deity that was watching him walk miserably) that Kaien wasn't there. Although knowing his luck, the gods are probably laughing at him right now;

 _'well screw you all!...and Kaname too!'_ The silverette thought viciously, as he is once again reminded of who got him walking crookedly.

It's a good thing it was nighttime, the vampires will be in their classes including his lover; maybe Yuki and Yori would be patrolling so he won't need to worry about any humans wandering about.

Finally reaching his destination, Zero sighed tiredly; he needed to figure out a way to keep Kaname's octopus hands away from his body. That guy really doesn't take no for an answer, how many rounds did they go for?  
The ex-human contemplated for a bit, leaning slightly against the front door and remembered the digits 14.

"Did we fuck for 14 rounds or 14 hours? Damn that horny bastard."

The young hunter cursed and motioned to unlock the door when suddenly it burst wide open; standing there was a crazy man wearing a top hat with glasses and...ah wait, no it was just the headmaster.

"ZERO! My precious son!" The elder male squealed happily like a pubescent girl (that was actually a piglet in disguise). Zero blinked confusedly and tilted his silvery head to the side cutely, which brought out another high pitch squeal (from the piglet-man).

"Zero! You're just the perfect model I had in mind. I have a wonderfully gorgeous costume for you to wear, quick! No time to waste!" Kaien joyfully shouted and pulled Zero inside the house.

As the door closed ominously behind the silverette, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, that maybe it was a mistake to have left Kaname's side.

 _'ugh...I hate my life'_ Zero thought despondently with Cross excitedly leading him towards his unknown doom.

* * *

Far above and behind the clouds, the moon shone with all her lonely beauty, her luminosity a guidance in the darkness. Her pearly light touched upon long, flowing strands of silver that gently swirled in the breeze; tall and slender the figure wore a satin dress in celestial blue, diamonds upon it sparkled every time the elegant form moved.

The scent of ambrosia drifted through the air, ensnaring the attention of a certain pureblood. His maroon eyes narrowed; with a shadowy quickness that only someone of his status could do, he vanished.

Speeding past countless trees he stopped in the middle of a secluded clearing; moonlight shining atop the lone figure sitting amongst flowers of aubrieta, creeping phlox and morning glories. A breathtaking picture of pure artistry, his keen eyes roamed and memorized every curve, gesture and pastel colours.

"Beautiful" he breathed out softly in awe.

Slowly that silvery head turned; kissable glossy lips, long lashes encompassing amethyst eyes that twinkled like starlight, flawlessly shaped eyebrows (one of them arched in a questioning manner), a cute button nose and high cheekbones.

The older vampire was mesmerized, his gaze taking in the lovely sight of his lover. He noticed the dress was open at the top, revealing the ex-human's neck and shoulders; silently groaning, his crimson eyes continued their observation further down to Zero's small waist and curvy hips, noting how the silky cloth cascaded and pooled around Zero's lower body.

With boundless argent hair combined with a gown fit for royalty, Zero was the perfect depiction of an enchanting princess of the moon (more like a queen Kaname would proudly say).

"Kaname" came the bored reply from Zero's mouth.

Honestly, Zero would like nothing more than to rip this damn (although very pretty) dress into tiny, tiny pieces and burn the remains into ashes, he wouldn't do so. Why not you ask? The situation he's in is self-explanatory.

A horny, pureblooded beast was within his vicinity; a perverted predator that would hunt him down and do all sorts of explicit things that couples (or in Zero's predicament, mates for life) do. It's almost impossible to outrun Kaname who just so happen to be the next king of blood suckers, but the brunet also has ten thousand years worth of knowledge and experience.

 _'Wait a sec...does that mean Kaname is a pedo?'_ Zero thought for a moment but soon realized in vampiric society, age is nothing but a number. Most vamps he's met (the one's who weren't level-E) were all old anyways, even if they did look young.

Whilst our little princess was lost in thoughts, Kaname languidly advanced nearer to his little hunter. A beguiling smile on his face, the brunet couldn't wait to 'examine' Zero's gown closer, maybe even feel that silky smooth skin...dress, he meant dress (but he really meant Zero's body).

Kneeling on one knee, Kaname gently grasped the silverette's chin, tilting his younger mate's head upwards he drawl huskily into those saccharine lips;

"Are you perhaps Cinderella?"

Zero rolled his eyes with an expression of 'here we go again'.

One devious hand of Kaname's slid underneath Zero's garment, leaving a burning hot trail along the boy's flesh, knowing how sensitive his sweet hunter was.

A mewl slipped as Zero felt Kaname's hand lovingly stroke his inner thighs before it shifted to graze his arousal, then a teasing finger lightly pressed against his secret chamber through the cotton panties he wore.

The elder male smirked, enjoying the sight of Zero trying to hold back another moan. Kaname's timbre voice brought a pleasant shiver down the ex-human's spine when he finished his sentence;

"Because I see this dress, coming off at midnight"

From a distant the sound of a bell striking 12 o'clock on the dot, spurred the pureblood into action. Within seconds Kaname had Zero spread-eagled on the ground; the front of the boy's costume ripped to reveal pink nipples with the blue dress pulled up to the waist, lean legs wide open to accommodate him and pinning two slender wrists in one hand above his mate's head.

"How does 12 rounds of love-making sound to you? Each round an hour long. Perfect way to end the night, don't you think?"

Kaname grinned at his little hunter (who was cursing in a mixture of Japanese, English and Swedish. Zero has a vast repertoire of swear words).

"You fucking horny prick!"

"Love you too princess."

* * *

 **A/N:** I promise next chapter will be smut-filled. Zero-hime needs some rest although, now that I think about it, he probably needs a vacation lol!

Thank you to those who followed, favourited and left reviews. Also thanks to dem lurkers reading...I see you lol

Ja ne minna-san! XD


	5. Are you a tortilla?

**Disclaimer:** I'm broke...and also a hobo inside a home. Zero belongs to Kaname because he took ownership from Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, dat pervert (Kaname), lemonade (you know what time it is lol!), expletives, gay stuff

 **A/N** at ze bottom, yaasss.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Are you a tortilla? Because I want to flip you over and eat you out.**

A week has passed since that fateful evening (or whatever the time the human's and vamps briefly witnessed Zero's cute side) and the days afterwards spent in a certain someone's bed, constantly moaning like a million dollar playboy bunny.

Zero groaned as he laid in his own bed, finally taking a much needed break from being continuously pounded into oblivion from a ravenous bastard. Sighing blissfully, he snuggled deeper into soft pillows and wrapped himself tightly in cottony blankets, almost resembling a cocooned caterpillar.

In fact, unbeknownst to our dear sleepy hunter, someone was lurking just beyond his senses (like literally right outside his window to be exact.) But alas, sweet, sweet, oblivious Zero was far too deep into slumber land that he failed to notice the familiar presence of his oh-so-charming lover. A costly mistake on Zero's behalf (let us all join hands and take a moment of silence for Zero's once-again-sore-ass...Amen.)

The window opened soundlessly as stealthy feet slithered across the white carpet; legs clad in black slacks kneeled above the prone silverette, graceful hands dug into feathery cushions on either side of the ex-human's head, a naked torso gleaming with sweat. His mahogany eyes ablaze with lust and temptation, fixated themselves onto Zero's vulnerable neck. The wafting aroma of jasmine and cherry blossoms made his nose flare, a possessive growl rumbled forth between sneering lips.

The masculine figure was a chiseled Adonis, who'd like nothing more than to fuck the living daylights out of Zero, to make the boy beg for his touch, to watch his little hunter writhe beneath him. He needed to drink the younger male's heavenly blood, to caress his mate's seductive body and hear those beautiful screams of ecstasy that only he could bring.

 _'No one else but me. My mate, my future wife and queen. Mine, only mine'_ the heated pureblood thought lovingly, if not a bit obsessively.

A gasp left Zero's lips when he felt something slightly rough and wet licking his neck, sluggishly his eyes opened to see the figure on top of him who was none other than Kaname Kuran; the bane of his existence, the pain in his ass (both figuratively and literally), the fucker who is currently in heat.

"Jävlar! Din jävel!" Zero swore at Kaname.

"I don't understand Swedish Zero, but I assume from the tone of your voice and annoyed expression you were cussing, yes?"

The older vampire had a smug countenance, the hunger visible; his body yearned to be inside Zero's warmth, but first he will have a taste of the forbidden in between those bouncy butt cheeks.

"What's that mexican food you like? Ah yes, tortilla. You look like one, are you a tortilla?" Kaname lightly teased and pressed fully against Zero through the blanket.

"Because I want to flip you over..."

Quick as lightning, the pureblood managed to untangle Zero from the (troublesome) sheets and had the silverette on hands and knees. His naked chest flatten onto Zero's back, mouth so close to his mate's ear;

"..and eat you out."

With expert hands, borne from always undressing (most often ripping) Zero's clothes, Kaname's view of the silverette was no longer obstructed. Silky, alabaster skin; a blank canvas to do with as he wished, to brush along that spine with just his fingertips and hear his pretty little mate sing praises as they drown in hedonic climaxes.

"W-what the fuck? Kaname din jävel! My clothes!? You damn freaking hor-" Caught off guard, zero gasped in mid-sentence when Kaname spread him apart; the feeling of a hot, wiggling tongue pushing its way inside him, the young hunter moaned at the weird but pleasant sensation.

"Kanaaa-un, p-please...Ah, ah sss-stop!"

The older male paused, giving Zero a moment to breathe before he dived back in; warm and wet, his sweet mate felt wonderful on his tongue and those adorable noises only made the experience better. His inner beast growled in satisfaction, Zero's body was too delicious to leave untouched for long, he needed to reassert his dominance over the boy. Let others know Zero was his, he needed to claim his mate. Right now.

Unzipping the front of his pants, his straining member sprung forth; pearly white cum on the tip, he slightly dipped into Zero's entrance before plunging in, striking the hunters prostate. Tight, so damn tight. His lover rippled around him, sighing in contentment he laid heavily onto Zero, leaving butterfly kisses upon the ex-human's skin.

Kaname's hands grasped Zero's hips firmly, holding himself steady he pulled all the way out until only the crown of his erection was held within Zero's hole. Then snapping forward he struck Zero's pleasure spot, again and again.

The tempo of his thrust, matching the beat of his heart; euphoria he could only gain when hearing Zero scream his name in the throes of unbridled aphrodisia.

Sex with the younger vampire always did bring out that dark possessive feeling he usually kept hidden from others but could never hide from Zero.

"You feel so good Zero" he groaned, gently biting and licking the silverette's ear.

"Ah, Kana-aaahhh...fa-faster, go faster you b-bastaaa-"

Once again Zero was cut off mid-sentence when Kaname's speed increased. Driving harder into Zero's slippery channel and going deeper; beastly instincts overtook the older male and away he went, uncontrollably thrusting in and out of Zero's ass, furiously hitting the soft gland of his mewling mate.

Kaname reached around Zero; one hand tweaking a pink nub while the other moved to grab the leaking length of his lover, stroking up and down and squeezing when his cute partner would swear at him.

"Kana, I'm gonna cu-"

"Yes kitten?" Kaname interjected; hips never slowing, his fangs lightly scrapping against Zero's sensitive neck, right where the tattoo of his possession lay. Showing any vampire or hunter who Zero rightfully belonged to.

"Hmm, I'm, I'm gonna-aaahh!"

Kaname grunted as he felt Zero tighten around him; his little hunters essence soaking his right hand. As he brought the semen covered fingers into his mouth, he couldn't help but moan at the flavor of his pretty silverette.

"Your milk is always delicious kitten, I could drink it every day"

"Aahh...you...you do that already Kana" Zero breathlessly sighed.

"I do, don't I? Just like how I fuck you every day and every night" the brunet smirked, before Zero could recover and start complaining, Kaname resumed his vicious thrusting; the pureblood angled his hips to always target Zero's prostate, reawakening the ex-human's arousal and coming together this time round.

So much of his cum filled Zero's insides that it overflowed, some of it dripped down the hunters creamy thighs. He could feel his lover trembling and kissed Zero's neck and shoulders soothingly; hearing a small purr from his little hunter let him know Zero was fine.

"You truly are an irresistible mate, Zero"

Sinking his sharp fangs into Zero's delicate neck, he slowly drank the heavenly nectar of his precious boy and brought his forearm to Zero's lips; feeling the small fangs of his lover biting his inner wrist, Zero took long sips of his blood.

Both vampire and hunter retracted their fangs from each other, with Kaname unhurriedly pulling out of Zero's drenched entrance. The younger male whined softly as more cum trickled out and felt quite empty inside without Kaname.

Kaname leaned down to kiss Zero gently on the lips, his heat had dissipated...for now that is. Maybe at a later time he will ravish his sweet mate again but till then he'll let his beautiful lover sleep.

* * *

"Jävlar! Din jävel!" - Fuck! You fucker!

 **A/N:** I used Google to find Swedish swear words lol. I love foreign music and languages, I just wish I could understand and speak it fluently. Unfortunately my brain isn't wired that way, English is all I know...*cries*

Anyways, I hope you have a lovely night. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, take care and stay safe! (=^_^=)


	6. Put down that cupcake

**Disclaimer:** Y'all should know by now I don't own "Vampire Knight", I'm still broke guys.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammar mistakes, gay stuff (boyxboy), swear words, fluffy feelings

 **A/N** at the bottom of my cup.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Put down that cupcake... you're sweet enough already.**

Striding through the corridor of Cross academy to drop off some important documents at the chairman's office, Kaname sighed contentedly. He wondered what his dearest Zero was up to, most likely sleeping or hiding from people. The pureblood chuckled, if he needed to he could find the younger male anywhere, after all they are bound together for eternity, mates for the rest of their lives.

Arriving at the headmaster's office, he raised a fist to knock when he heard a familiar voice that was certainly not Kaien's. Brows furrowed in confusion and slight suspicion, the brunet placed his ear against the door and no he was not eavesdropping. He was just...testing if the door was soundproof so that he could inform headmaster Cross to place better silencing charms.

"Hmm...so good"

That melodic voice.

That seductive moan.

Kaname would recognise that utterly delicious, most arousing sound anywhere, so what was it doing here? Who or what, was making his little kitten mewl in a way that only he should be the only one capable of doing!?

Garnet eyes narrowed, silently Kaname turned the knob and there on that pine green couch sat Zero; eye's closed and innocently eating a cream-filled, vanilla cupcake with a blissful expression on his face.

His little hunter looked absolutely adorable in a large white t-shirt, showing off a smooth shoulder and collarbone. It also barely covered the silverette's thighs, giving the illusion that the younger male wasn't wearing anything underneath...not that Kaname minded as long as he was Zero's only witness.

 _'So cute'_ the older vampire thought affectionately.

"Zero my love, you should put down that cupcake, you're sweet enough already." Kaname teased and smiled fondly; leaning against the archway with his arms crossed, he watched as Zero's eyes opened wide in surprise before a rosy blush appeared on the ex-humans cheeks.

"Er...it's um, it's not what it looks like!" Zero spluttered as he hastily placed the half-eaten cupcake onto a plate.

On the glass coffee table were baskets of goodies: cupcakes, cookies, donuts and a strawberry shortcake (Zero's most favourite cake). Appetizing desserts that the ex-human baked in his spare time, when he wasn't busy with schoolwork, prefect duties or hunting level-E vampires.

"Oh really?" The brunet questioned amusedly.

"Ah...yes?" Zero looked away, cursing under his breath. He was so close to eating his tenth cupcake without being disturbed by anyone.

He knew Kaien would be in a meeting at the Hunters Association HQ with Yagari-sensei, so he thought hiding in the headmaster's office was a great idea as Yuki wouldn't think to check here to find him. She wanted to play dress-up...with him in a fucking dress. No. Just, no. Once was enough when the crazy old man (Kaien) bribed him into wearing one. He had an exhausting night that time (courtesy of one insatiable pureblood).

Seriously, like father like daughter. Even though Kaien and Yuki aren't blood-related they sure do take after each other.

 _'Oh god...one Kaien Cross is a handful, I don't need Yuki turning into his clone'_ Zero shuddered. What a horrifying vision that would be.

Long, elegant fingers lovingly traced the hunters jaw before tilting Zero's chin upwards; pretty violet eyes met a warm, wine-coloured gaze.

"Where does your mind wander to?" Kaname asked, his Zero truly was adorable under the rough exterior that the hunter would normally show to everyone.

"Hmph, none of your business. Now leave me to my _'alone time'_ with my cupcakes, they need a warm place to stay and I'm the only one with space to provide it." Zero said in a matter-of-fact tone, turning away from Kaname and eyeing the scrumptious display of baked goodies on the coffee table.

The pureblood raised an eyebrow and chuckled;

"Zero-love, you know how hyper you get when you eat so much sweets but then again, maybe it is a good idea you're on a sugar-rush."

Kaname leaned closer to Zero's face, an inch away from his mate's cherry lips, he slyly added;

"You'll have so much energy. Energy that can be used for something...productive yet entirely enjoyable for the both of us."

With that he sealed his lips over Zero's, pushing the younger boy into a laid out position on the three seater couch; papers and desserts forgotten, Kaname had his own delicious _'cupcake'_ to devour.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really wish I was a faster writer/typer(?). I actually use my phone to write stories then when it's complete I transfer it to my bro's laptop and do one final grammar check. Ugh...my poor thumb hurts, so does my brain lol

To the unknown Guest: If you're reading this, thanks for leaving a review. I hope you leave a nickname next time or join FanfictionDotNet so I could reply to you personally.

To everyone else who've reviewed also, hopefully I've replied back to y'all :)

 _"Take care and stay safe, this world is a better place when there's a smile on your face" - Keruki sypher_


	7. There are 8 planets in the universe

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing...without yooouuuu. "Vampire Knight" is owned by Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammatical errors, gay stuff (boyxboy), citron (aka lemon), swearing

 **A/N down below (wink, wink lol)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: There are 8 planets in the universe, but only 7 after I destroy Uranus**

"Zero my son, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Kaien shouted joyfully, sprinting with his arms open to bear hug the silverette only to have Zero side-step him, causing the cheerful chairman to run head-first into a wall.

"I'm not your son, and you saw me yesterday." Zero answered boredly.

"You're so cruel Zero-chan, why don't yooouuuu loooovvveee meeeee! Waaahhh!" The ex-hunter cried, fake tears falling from his eyes. Oh woe is he for having a cute tsundere son.

Zero stared incredulously at the sobbing man, really...his guardian does this shit on a daily basis, he's lost count how many times Kaien has tried to jump attack him with hugs. Like no bitch, ain't nobody hugging him, no siree. Well...maybe one person but only because that particular guy is quite difficult to run away from.

"Anyways, I came to let you know I'll be going on a short mission with Kaito. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to complete." The silver-haired prefect spoke to the still-weeping-against-the-wall-headmaster.

 _'Is he seriously going to carry on pretending?'_ Zero thought, exasperated and annoyed he sighed tiredly at his adoptive father's antics. Rubbing his temples, he felt like a headache was coming on.

Turning around he walked away from the troublesome scene and left Cross with a parting message;

"And stop crying, you're not that good of an actor."

Twin giggles were heard from the living room doorway as they watched Cross instantly get up onto his feet, running after Zero and shouting;

"I'm a great actor! You have no appreciation for theatrics Zero-chaaaaannnn!"

In a distant you could hear Zero yelling back;

"Stick to what you can do, not can't do! You old man!"

"I'm not old! I'm only 38!" Kaien wailed.

"That excuse is as ancient as you are! You've been 38 for 300 years!"

Inside the house, the giggles became full-blown laughter. The two girls (Yuki and Yori) had witnessed the whole comedic drama between their best friend/brotherly figure and the eccentric headmaster from start to finish.

"It sure is lively around here." Yori snickered. Yuki laughed with her;

"Always is when living with those two, oh! I should definitely tell onii-sama about this! He'll be delighted to hear it." Yuki exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on her seat with hands clasped together in front of her.

"I think anything that involves Zero, Kuran would no doubt want to know every single detail about it." Yori slyly added before she and Yuki once again, fell into a laughing fit.

* * *

"Those vicious and vile beasts, I'm gonna kill them all!" A tall figure with spiky, honey brown hair and blue eyes angrily yelled.

He was Kaito Takamiya, Zero's hunting partner and childhood friend. Usually he's easy-going and calm, the type of guy who could keep his cool when under pressure or in a tense situation..."usually" being the keyword.

"Do you mean the vampires or the cats?" The silverette questioned his comrade.

"Both of those fuckers!" Kaito replied, miffed and itching to shoot something.

Zero rolled his eye's at his screeching fellow hunter, who was currently covered in blood, mud and...urine, cat urine to be specific.

Zero smirked at Kaito's disgruntled and disgusted face, that's what the idiot gets for "pissing" off a group of cats. He laughed out loud when it all went down, if only he had a camera with him at that time, Yagari-sensei would've loved it.

"Mew"

A soft sound came from behind the duo, quick as a bullet Kaito spun around and pointed his finger (he momentarily forgot he had a gun) at the small feline, shrewdly bellowing;

"Begone foul beast! Your kind is the devil! Demonic little shits!"

The cat just stared, if the furry creature were human it would most likely have a ' _wtf_ ' expression, instead the feline (a scottish fold breed) ignored the crazy guy and sauntered over to Zero; nudging against the younger males leg, purring happily.

Zero glanced down at the affectionate animal; he smiled and reached out to pat the little one's head as the cat purred louder.

"I'm not surprised that evil thing would like you" Kaito huffed, still glaring at the innocent creature.

"Of course she would, she can tell the difference between a competent hunter with intellect and one who is a total idiot." The younger male retorted, once again rolling his eye's.

"I'm not an idiot, and how the fuck do you know what gender that demonic cat is? Are you like some psychic or something?" The other hunter curiously asked Zero, because to him he wouldn't have a clue as those "freaky beasts" were demon's, hellish things with claws and fangs...kinda like vampires now that he thought about it.

 _'What if there's a link between the two species? Is it possible that cats can also become vampires? I've never seen one but who knows? I should see if this cat is one.'_ Kaito contemplated; rubbing his chin in a thinking manner whilst staring at the feline (who was now in Zero's arms, enjoying the silverette's petting).

Zero didn't have to look at Kaito to know the blockhead was envisioning something foolish.

"Whatever dumb shit you got in your head Kaito, it's stupid. I will not let you try anything crazy or harmful to her, so fuck off."

Amethyst eyes narrowed into the infamous "Kiryuu Death Glare™." Kaito began to sweat profusely as a nervous laugh fell from his lips, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Chill Zero, I wasn't going to do anything, hahaha...are you sure you're not psychic?" The 23 year old couldn't help but enquire.

 _'Maybe it's one of Zero's freaky vampiric abilities._ ' Kaito nodded to himself. It has to be, how else could Zero have known?

The ex-human shook his head and continued on foot (the purring kitty still in his arms) towards Cross academy, leaving a daydreaming Kaito behind him. Between Kaito, Kaien and the day class students, Zero was glad he already had silver hair because if he didn't, he knew his hair would've turned white a long, long time ago from all the stress (stupidity).

* * *

"There you are." a smooth baritone voice called from his far right.

Zero lazily turned his head to the side, watching his mate stride closer to where he sat, underneath a leafy canopy. He felt drowsy from the warmth of the setting sun and gentle breeze that he slumped against the tree bark, slightly yawning.

Once Kaname came to a stop next to Zero, the pureblood crouched low; graceful hands brushed away silvery strands, curious fingers lightly caressed ivory skin before rubbing soft pink lips. Kaname eyed Zero with concern.

"You look tired, why don't I take you back to your room so you can rest?"

The brunet placed his palms on Zero's knees, spreading them apart to situate himself in between, loosely wrapping his mate's slender legs around his waist whilst his hands grasped Zero's curvy hips.

"Hmm, no...I'm comfy here." Zero whispered and coiled his arms around Kaname's neck, bringing the pureblood nearer to him and firmly seating himself on Kaname's lap.

Sweet tender kisses bestowed themselves upon Kaname's face, inciting a mischievous grin to appear on the older male's lips. He gazed lovingly at his little mate, feeling the hunter nuzzling his neck dotingly, his precious boy really was too cute sometimes.

"You're oddly docile today kitten. Was your mission that exhausting? Did Takamiya make you do all the work? Maybe I should mur-"

Zero cut off Kaname by pulling on the pureblood's silky chocolate tresses;

"No murdering people on my behalf Kana."

Zero frowned but the elder male only chuckled and lightly pecked the silverette's forehead; hugging the hunter closer to his chest, Kaname left a trail of tiny love-bites from behind his mate's ear and down to the sensitive pulse on Zero's neck.

"Are you thirsty Kana?" The prefect probed for an answer, twirling a lock of dark brown hair around his index finger.

"Not at the moment kitten." Kaname murmured against Zero's neck, casually nibbling here and there. Mewls slipping from his mate's adorable mouth only urged him to bite harder but not enough to break his lover's skin.

Night had soon fallen over them, the inky black skies dotted with twinkling stars. Sounds of nature surrounded the couple; critters chirping, owls hooting, a drunk snail missing it's shell (which was actually a slug), it was a tranquil atmosphere.

"The moon looks beautiful...Hey Kana look! I can see Mars, just barely though." Zero pointed to the distant red planet.

Still holding onto his little mate tightly, the pureblood shifted so that he was the one leaning back on the tree; mahogany eyes focused to the night skies. Zero laid his head on the brunet's broad shoulder, his arms and hands now resting against Kaname's chest.

"Do you want to know something Zero?" Kaname softly spoke into his mate's ear, feeling his hunter shiver in his arms before the silverette answered with a small nod. The boy's angelic face still lying on his left shoulder.

"There are 8 planets in the universe, but only 7 will remain..."

Gripping his mate's jaw, he lowered his head to breathe airily on those dainty twin petals of his pretty prefect; seeing the realization in those stunning eyes, knowing Zero had finally caught on; Kaname smirked.

"...after I destroy Uranus (your anus)."

He swooped in like an eagle, capturing those lips in a passionate kiss. Although Zero was tempted to struggle against the brunet, he wouldn't or more like he couldn't but that's only a minor detail.

A devilish tongue plundered the willing silverette's mouth, tasting and exploring; groaning into his hunters wet cavern at the addictive flavor and growling when his silver haired kitten rubbed seductively against him, the friction between them driving him crazy with lust.

"Un, K-kana m-more."

"More what, kitten? More of this?" Instantly Kaname grabbed the ex-human's buttocks, massaging the full-cheeks roughly through the black denim jeans earning a sweet gasp from Zero. He licked his lips, hungrily eyeing the tasty treat mewling alluringly in his embrace, his little mate never fails to turn him on.

"Let me lay you down, and piece by piece your clothes will fall apart until you're wearing nothing but the moonlight." As he croon to his silverette; slowly peeling the shirt and jeans off his lover, leaving the younger male completely bare to his crimson gaze.

"My eyes will memorize the dips and curves of your body. My hands will touch you in all the places you didn't think existed; my kisses will claim every inch of your skin."

The pureblood's words heighten the desire inside him, making him squirm when elegant hands caressed him teasingly. Zero whined, he felt hot under Kaname's heated stare.

"I will make you see the stars as I fill the empty void inside your universe; gravity cannot keep me grounded as my love will overflow, trailing down your milky thighs it will go."

"Ooh, g-god, Kana."

The brunet swiftly held Zero's legs, spreading them wide to admire the natural beauty of his mate.

He dipped down to take Zero's length into his mouth, causing the hunter to shudder; immediately those slender legs tried to close shut but large hands kept them pinned to the grassy surface. His little mate trembled as he sucked harder, swallowing the nectarous essence when his precious boy came quickly.

"Fucking delicious." Kaname growled approvingly, licking his lips; making sure not a single drop was wasted. Only Zero could bring out the wild and possessive side of himself.

"Brace yourself Zero, your anus is about to feel an impact of mass proportion." The pureblood grinned a fanged-smile; his aura encompassing the silverette greedily.

With a beastly roar he pushed forward, striking the prefect's prostate with a sniper's accuracy. Back and forth, relentlessly pounding; mouthing his lover's neck sensuously, Kaname wanted to hear his kitten scream for the heavens.

"Tell me Zero, tell me how you feel."

"I feel so, oh god, I feel sogoodyoufuckerrr-"

A particularly hard jab on Zero's pleasure gland brought a scream from the boy's lips; the lovely sound Kaname had been eagerly waiting for.

Sweat glistening on entwined bodies; the rhythmic movement of a pelvis thrusting, faster and faster till the pureblood's hips were a blur. Deeper he went into the scorching abyss of his temptress; the harder he pushed, the further the fall will be when they reach completion.

He burned with every heady moan, every teardrop from those amethyst eyes spoke of ecstasy, everything about his silverette brought him closer to the edge of delirium.

The pureblood could only imagine what life would be after they graduate from the academy, ruling side by side with his destined queen. He left marks of adoration upon his young mate, breathing in their combined scent as his loins tighten with the pleasurable squeezing of Zero's moist depth.

With one final assault on Zero's sensitive prostate, they came together in a explosion of gratification and a sense of belonging, loving with no inhibition.

Breathlessly the ex-human spoke;

"Ungh, only you c-can pull off hmm, b-being romantic yet still a huge p-pervert."

Kaname laughed and kissed his dear hunter, the night was still young; he's got time for another round or three more.

"...you're gonna keep fucking me until I pass out, aren't you?" Zero glared at his older lover.

A smug look was all the silverette got in return, as Kaname preceded to fuck Zero into oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to **Zero vk** , she/he (I should've asked what gender you are lol) wanted see more "Vampire Knight" characters involved in the story, so there you go buddy! Woohoo! I'll try to add them often but I make no promises lol.

Once again I thank thy noble reviewer's, spunky favouriters, loyal followers and shadow lurkers for reading this fanfic. Y'all some amazing peeps, you know that right? :D

Peace out (=^_^=)


	8. I like every bone in your body

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even a dust bunny. "Vampire Knight" belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Gay vampires, grammar mistakes, swearing

 **A/N at the end of the road.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I like every bone in your body, especially mine**

It was a sunny afternoon; clouds drifting by as birds soared across the skies. Many students were out and about in town, enjoying their Saturday's at the mall, park or whatever it is that young teens like to do in the weekend's.

"Did Zero pass through here?" The pureblood asked his nobles who were sitting in the lounge area; heavy curtains closed tightly, enveloping the room in a hazy darkness with just a slit of sunlight passing through each time the wind blew.

"He did, you might find Kiryuu-kun at the stables Kaname. Isn't that where he usually goes to before he does his rounds?" One of the vampires replied (which was Takuma).

At first Kaname's entourage were sceptical of Zero Kiryuu, they (mainly Aidou and Souen) and the prefect never saw eye-to-eye. It was a shock to them when Kaname announced in the moon dormitories foyer the identity of his true mate. To think it was the sullen and sarcastic hunter, they never would've guessed it (even Seiren was surprised).

Takuma Ichijo, vice president of the night class had no problem with the ex-human being Kaname's mate, in fact he had secretly "ship" the two with each other in his mind every time he saw their interaction. It started when he mysteriously received a gift box of high-quality manga's he's never seen before; nothing unsual or so he thought.

Halfway through the book he realized he was reading yaoi, but by then he was already hooked onto the storyline and beautiful artwork; coincidentally the two lead characters had a striking resemblance to Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-sama, heck, the dialogue seemed like something the prefect and pureblood would say to one another.

He couldn't help but think they looked good together; opposites attract they say, so he decided from that moment on to become a Kaze fanboy, a term he overheard from a few gossiping day class ladies (it seems he wasn't alone in shipping his leader with the silverette). He remembered almost bursting into joy when his OTP (One True Pairing) became official, he internally squealed.

"Ah...Takuma is fanboying right now, isn't he?" An auburn haired youth by the name of Senri Shiki wondered aloud. His best friend and partner in modeling Rima Touya; a ginger-haired female shrugged with a 'who knows?' expression on her normally blank face.

Sitting across from them were the other three vampires of Kaname's inner circle; Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen.

Akatsuki had no serious issue with Kiryuu, the only reason he got into to troublesome situations that involved the angry prefect was because of Hanabusa; his cousin (although a genius) could be a real idiot. He's lost count how many detention slips he's acquired over the years trying (failing miserably) to keep the blond from getting them both into trouble.

"Hmph. Kiryuu's definitely with that evil horse, she's got to have demonic blood. Same with that cat I see following him around all the time now. One time I came across Kiryuu at the stables and that cat was there, it gave me a snobbish look of _'You are so beneath me'_ , I didn't think cats could even do that!" The blond huffed angrily before continuing;

"What made the situation worse, was that the horse seemed to neigh in agreement, she was laughing at me!" Hanabusa hissed, running an agitated hand through his golden tresses.

Ruka rolled her eyes; ignoring the blond's unnecessary rant she went back to painting her nails. Akatsuki merely shook his head and sighed from his seat next to Ruka.

"It seems your charms don't work on all females, what a shame really. I would've loved to see your attempt on seducing White Lily and Rosalina." A clear voice rung from the living room entrance.

All eight vampires turned their attention to the new guest, who was none other than the person they were talking about. Standing there with hands in pockets, shoulders slightly relaxed and nonchalant facial. The gaze of a hunter analyzing and memorizing every part of the room (including themselves), only made the night class students slightly uncomfortable (exception being Kaname and Seiren).

Kaname of course was used to his lover's intense stare, he actually adored it, especially if they were focused solely on him; just the two of them...

Alone.

In a bedroom.

Naked.

Doing very "adult" activities. Kaname smirked slyly.

Violet orbs narrowed as they came upon Kaname. The prefect knew without a single doubt, his mate was thinking perverted stuff which most likely involved him getting fucked. Hard.

 _'Not today Satan. Not today. I'll shoot his dick off if it gets anywhere near me'_ the silver haired youth thought vindictively. He loves Kaname... but sometimes the brunet can be such a pain in the ass (literally) he wants to kill him, but only sometimes.

"Woohoo!"

Everyone turned to Takuma, who blushed at the attention.

"Sorry I just thought of something um, uh...interesting?" The vice president nervously rubbed the back of his head. He should really tone down his fanboying whenever he sees "Kaze".

"Anyways, Kaname-"

"Yes love?" The pureblood suddenly appeared in front of Zero, grasping the silverette's smaller hands into his own.

Mahogany clashed with lavender in a staring contest; to anyone looking from the outside it would seem like two people gazing lovingly into each other's eyes when in fact Zero was glaring with a _'you better not fuck with me'_ look, while Kaname had a smug countenance of _'but I like fucking you'_.

"You're such a dick Kaname."

"A dick that loves thrusting into your cute ass-" slender hands quickly covered the pureblood's mouth from saying anything more perverted; because Zero knew how utterly filthy Kaname could get. If Zero didn't stop Kaname in time, the brunet would continue to describe in great detail all the explicit things he would do to the hunter.

No one needs to what they do/have done in the bedroom or classrooms...or outside in the forest and gardens...or that one time in the headmaster's office. Zero blinked once then twice. Sometimes the prefect wonders why his mate is such a sex maniac but knowing how Kaname thinks, the pureblood would probably say something cheesy.

He could remember a moment Kaname saying to him; "Because your beauty is more radiant than the moon, it is your inner light that guide's me through the darkness."

Zero had to admit that was sweet of Kaname, but as always his pureblood would soon add a few innuendos and just bluntly tell him; "We should fuck. A lot. Then make love until I get you pregnant."

Which FYI, he is a male, an ex-human who's a guy with a penis. He did not have a vagina, and no matter what Kaname, Yuki, Kaito and some other's have said, he's not fucking feminine...so what if he can cook and clean? Or has worn a dress (not willingly of course)? Or he's known as the "woman" in his relationship? That does not make him a girl and anyone who thinks so is a sexist idiot who needs to educate themselves or be shot by his Bloody Rose.

Also there is no way he can get pregnant despite the countless episodes Kaname has fucked him. Honestly, Kaname would make up any sort of excuse to bed him; the damn bastard.

"Meeewww"

An adorable little whine came from below Zero; the two soul mates looked down and saw the scottish fold pawing at Zero's leg, wanting the silverette's attention on her.

"Rosalina, I thought I told you to stay with Lily." Zero tutted with hands on hips, staring questionably at his cat but she only purred and rubbed her head against the boy's leg.

Sighing, he bent down to carry her.

"I spoil you too much. Both you and Lily."

A husky chuckle from his lover sounded in his ear;

"Well it can't be helped Zero, you are, after all, their darling mama." Kaname impishly added, loving the rosy blush and annoyance clearly seen on the prefect's face.

"You son of a bit-"

"Tsk, tsk. Such dreadful language mustn't pass your lips my love. Not in front of our daughter." Kaname interjected, smiling joyously; wrapping his arms around his little hunters waist, bringing that delectable body closer.

Rosalina, if she could, would've shrugged her shoulders. But she is only a cat. Oh well...she's going to nap now, since she's finally back in her "Mother's" arms.

If looks could kill, Kaname would be six feet under the dirt, stones and cement from the "Kiryuu Death Glare™"...fortunately (or unfortunately in Zero's opinion) the pureblood had gained immunity to his beloved hunters doom stare.

"I'm not a fucking woman Kaname!" Zero hissed back at his vampiric lover, quite tempted to pull out Bloody Rose and shoot the arrogant bastard, but he didn't want wake up Rosalina or start an unnecessary fight.

"I know you're not, but you are my queen and soon-to-be-wife. You already have motherly-"

"Brotherly!" Zero pointed out.

"-instincts. I've seen how you took great care of Kaien and Yuki including Wakaba, even the students from the sun dormitories." Kaname continued spouting off his dearest silverette's caring side; completely ignoring Zero cussing like an angry sailor. Aaahh...so feisty, his little hunter's reaction were always amusing.

"Despite your feminine features-" Kaname jauntily carried on.

A scowl marred the prefect's exterior.

"You are in fact male. A beautifully exquisite male." The pureblood spoke softly, gently caressing his mate's cheekbones and jawline.

"Kana-" Zero groaned, yet was silenced by a finger.

"Ssh...let me finish. Your body is a wonderland of skin as smooth as silk, it would make even an angel think of unjustly thoughts of you."

"Oh for fucks sake." the silverette muttered rolling his eyes; he knew exactly where this was heading to and sadly he must endure it for a little while longer knowing the punchline will come soon.

"Your seductive eyes and pouty lips. Your adorable nose and delicate neck. Such lovely features..."

 _'Here it comes...wait, that sounded wrong'_ Zero inwardly cringed, he blamed Kaname's perverse ways for corrupting his inner thoughts.

"I like every bone in your body...Especially mine." The pureblood ended with a saucy wink, smirking wickedly as he dived in to catch his lover in a bewitching kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** meh...meh...lol I'm sorry it took forever, my brain was, um, it didn't know what to write lol

Man, I don't know how those authors can write so much like damn. Anyways, really sorry for taking so long, hopefully the next chapter will be easier or shorter to write.

Thank you for the favourite's, follows and reviews. Take care and stay safe everyone! (=^_^=)


	9. You wanna know what's beautiful?

**Disclaimer:** If it were, Kaname would be making love to Zero all day, every day (and every night) for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately I don't own "Vampire Knight"...*cries*

 **Warnings:** OOCness, fluffy love, possible grammar mistakes, short chapter (yesss)

 **A/N at the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: You wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again**

Sunday morning, a day to sleep in and forget anything else existed but the bed, pillows and blankets, which is exactly what Zero did.

Well...he would if someone had closed the curtains before they left. Now the damn sun is shining it's bright ass in his face.

Annoyed at the disturbance he turned over to his side, away from the window when he felt something underneath his pillow...paper?

Confusedly the silverette opened one eye, his left eye refusing to join the waking world. _'I feel like a parrot...no, not parrot, a pirate. Fuck, it's too early to think ugh'_ Zero moaned, lightly slapping his cheeks to wake up fully.

Sitting up slowly, the silverette grabbed the piece of paper. Wondering why it was there in the first place, who left it here? Was it Kaname? Most probably.

As Zero unfolded the paper he gasped; stuck to the parchment was a photo of himself tending to the garden's of Cross academy, smiling with eyes closed and holding a red rose to his lips.

Underneath the picture were written words: _**You** wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again._

A pretty pink flush made their way onto fair cheeks; the prefect couldn't hold back the soft smile as his fingers traced over the sweet words of his lover.

"Really Kana...You're a romantic fool... but I guess I am too, since I actually like this side of you." Zero murmured fondly about Kaname.

Hmm...maybe tomorrow he'll bake something for his lovable bastard.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's reasons why this chapter is super short:  
1 - I was lazy lol 2 - I like fluff (sometimes I do)  
3 - I really couldn't think of anything more to add hahaha 4 - I wanted to start writing on chapter ten...I need my yaoi fix bro lol

Anyways, hope y'all have a super incredible night. Thank you for stopping by and reading this fic, really appreciate it. **(=^_^=)**


	10. I won't say it twice

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to own "VK", too poor to own "VK", too poor it hurts...*sobs*

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Zero in heat (uke for life lol), pervy Kaname, swearing, grammatical errors, gay vampires  & lemonade

 **A/N y'all know already where it's at.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I won't say it twice. Strip down and get on your knees, right now!**

Twisting and turning on his bed, Zero's heated skin felt too hot to touch.

Sweat covered his naked body; hands clenched into a fist as he moaned from an inner fire that could not be doused by water unless he found something, something big, hard and fulfilling.

What could it be...

With a sudden jolt, a memory of graceful hands touching him came to the surface. His body yearning for those loving caresses; he remembered the broad shoulders and muscled abs that hovered over him, felt the tenderness of kisses on his neck. He groaned wantonly when his eyes roved and encountered what he now realized he'd been craving for.

Long and thick, precum dripped from the wide mushroomed head. Kaname truly was blessed in the lower half of the male anatomy; the brunet definitely had what Zero desperately needed.

Kaname will quench his insatiable thirst.

With that thought in mind, his vision of the vampire faded. It's time to get the real Kaname but he's going to have a little fun first. Teasing Kaname until the pureblood loses control will be quite entertaining, especially if he wore indecent clothing in front other people (specifically other guys).

Zero smirked, his king will be mad but who gives a fuck. It's showtime!

* * *

Kaname wondered why there was an unusual amount of male humans crowding the moon dormitories entrance, it wasn't until he (and some curious vampires) got nearer that he sensed the familiar presence and lingering scent of his mate.

The double doors opened; everything seemed to slow down, for a split second time stood still.

Luscious hair of silver flowed and ended at the prefects hips. His inner blouse and outer jacket slightly unbuttoned, letting the wind play upon his ivory skin.

Kaname's eyes immediately locked onto those shapely legs dressed in white, thigh-high socks and black dainty shoes. His mahogany gaze wandered to the short pleated skirt, that barely covered the younger boy's buttocks. If Zero were to bend over just a little, everyone would see everything of his little hunter that was strictly for his eye's only.

The brunet growled, "What is Zero thinking, wearing that in front of them!?"

His crimson glare narrowed when one (stupid) day class student moved a bit too close to his mate.

That's it.

He will make it known to those boys who Zero Kiryuu belonged to and he will punish his lover for letting outsiders see how sexy the silverette can be.

A few of the male students asked the silverette if "she" had a boyfriend or was "she" perhaps related to Zero Kiryuu. Seriously, Zero didn't think he looked too different from his usual self...okay, so maybe his hair wasn't short anymore and he was wearing a female uniform that's been marginally modified, surely these guys would've gotten the hint he is/was the prefect they were talking about.

 _'Hmm...maybe if I had my tattoo showing they'll believe I am Zero, then again it's probably best they don't recognize me...yeeeah, I think I shouldn't tell them.'_ The ex-human thought to himself.

At the corner of his eye he noticed a tall figure walking closer, he tilted his head to the side (to the audiences point of view, that gesture was super cute) and heard a lot dreamy sighs from around him.

His brows furrowed in confusion, are they tired or something? Maybe he should send them straight to their dorms right now and just as he was about to, two solid arms wrapped themselves around Zero's waist; bringing the younger boys back into a muscular chest and placing the hunters butt right on top of a large bulge.

Zero gasped, almost moaning out loud when he felt Kaname's hardness, luckily he bit his lips before he could. His heat was manageable but having Kaname pressed up against him and inconspicuously gyrating on his ass, made it virtually impossible to think of anything but wanting that huge dick fucking him...fuck, his heat always turned him into a slut for the pureblood.

"Is there a reason why you all are here instead of returning to your rooms? I hope you're not troubling my lover." Kaname raised an eyebrow, tightening his hold on his squirmy little hunter. If Zero keeps rotating those hips on his straining erection, the pureblood would not be held accountable for his actions; his mate's tempting body sings to him like a siren of the sea.

The group of humans voiced a nervous "No" with a scattering of "I didn't know she was your girlfriend" and a few were muttering how lucky Kaname was for having a hot babe. The pureblood just smirked triumphantly, amused that these people thought Zero was a female but no matter, he was glad that they were leaving.

Now to deal with his pesky little mate for daring to wear such clothing in public.

* * *

In a private opulent room, Zero stood a metre away from the king-sized mattress with his back towards Kaname; the doors locked and windows shut tight with curtains drawn.

The only light seen were from the candles, casting a shadow on the pureblood's countenance; Kaname's lustful eyes a blazing red, the silverette could feel the hungry gaze of a predator wander all over his trembling form.

"I won't say it twice." Kaname said in a deep tone, his steps echoing as he inched closer.

"Strip down and get on your knees, right now!" He ordered firmly, his inner beast growling at the intoxicating aroma of it's mate. He now knew the reasons why Zero wore those provocative clothes, his feisty lover was in heat and begging to be tamed.

He will gladly satisfy both his and Zero's sexual desires after he punishes his mate in the most sinful of ways. Kaname licked his lips, knowing he'll enjoy defiling that beautiful body.

Bit by bit, Zero's uniform fell; first the jacket then the blouse next it was his skirt that came down, revealing lacy underwear that accentuated his bouncy globes and curved hips, each movement Zero did caused them to jiggle. With the panties, socks and shoes removed, Zero was left completely naked before Kaname's scrutiny.

The ex-human slid to his knees, waiting impatiently for Kaname. He winced when the brunet grabbed his hair roughly, tugging his head to the side; baring his neck to Kaname, the pureblood whispered huskily into Zero's ear, "I'm going to put my cock inside your adorable mouth and watch you as you take it all in, you can do it, can't you pet?"

Zero mewled and nodded in compliance, the sound of a belt unbuckling and the unzipping of Kaname's pants almost made him drool in anticipation. Fingers threaded themselves into Zero's silvery strands, tilting the younger male's face upwards.

Amethyst eyes widen in marvel and avidity, Zero couldn't help but blush at the size and length; he sometimes wondered how that monster could fit in him.

"Come on kitten, aren't you thirsty? Take a sip. That's it." Kaname cooed as he smeared himself on those soft lips, leering when Zero started licking the tip.

The wet slurping sounds of his little hunter sucking and feeling those small hands pumping his member, only made him harder. Zero's lewd expression enticed him to go deeper until he hit the back of the silverette's throat, shoving his lover's head up and down his dick leisurely.

Feeling Zero's mouth and throat tightening, the pressure within became too much for him. Holding Zero still, he came inside the moist cavern, groaning loudly.

"Swallow it Zero...yes, that's a good kitten."

Kaname caressed his hunter's cheek, his crimson orbs never straying as he watched the semen and saliva drip from the corners of Zero's pretty lips. He smirked, loving how slutty his mate looked.

"Are you still thirsty?" Kaname teased, not expecting a reply, he pushed Zero to lay on the floor; gripping his mate's legs he situated them on each side of Zero's head, bending the prefect in half.

"Kana-...un, K-kaname need you-" Zero whined, then gasped in surprise and pleasure as he felt Kaname's tongue wiggling inside him.

"N-no, need your aaahhh, please Kana!" the silverette breathed heavily.

He struggled yet Kaname's steel hands held on tighter, he stared at the vampire's tongue thrusting in and out of his entrance; a part of him was embarrassed and wanted to look away, but another side of himself enjoyed it thoroughly.

Kaname felt Zero's twitching hole needed more lubrication, so he commanded the silverette to keep those legs wide open.

Stroking his length until there was a decent amount of precum, he used his essence to slip three of his digits inside Zero easily. His precious boy kept mewling each time his fingers grazed the bundle of nerves.

"Tell me how much you want me, that you need me inside you. Let me hear you Zero."

Kaname pressed hard on Zero's pleasure spot, observing the tears slipping down the silverette's flushed cheeks.

"I want you, only you. I need you to fuck m-me, make me breathless, m-make me c-come ah, aahh!" Zero cried as Kaname pushed harder on the soft gland; squeezing tightly on Kaname's unforgiving fingers.

The silverette felt the tingling feeling of losing himself as Kaname continually drove those digits into him, he whimpered when his lover stopped him from coming undone.

"You will not come unless I say you do, understand?" The pureblood told his hunter, knowing that while Zero is in this submissive state the boy will obey.

Placing himself right at the apex of Zero's body, he made eye contact with his little mate then plunged in quick but deeply, striking the younger male's prostate. In order to make sure Zero didn't release early, he kept one hand on the silverettes arousal; thumbing the small opening. His other hand held Zero's hips steady as he pounded the soft figure beneath him.

In and out. In and out. He kept an even tempo of not moving too fast or too slow. The pureblood knew his hunter wanted it harder, quicker but this is Zero's punishment; the ex-human won't come until Kaname is satisfied.

Kaname watched attentively; the way Zero bit his underlip, how the silverette would swear at a particular jab on a certain spot and those intimate moments when Zero would gaze into Kaname's eyes with unconditional love and loyalty.

Despite the harsh words and rough treatment Zero exhibited from time to time, it's the caring and vulnerable side of the prefect others don't see, that Kaname adores. Call him a possessive bastard (which Zero does on numerous occasions), each facet of his little mate fascinated him, made him want more and more until he was deeply embedded within Zero's core.

"Don't ever forget Zero, you are mine!"

Sinking into his hunters warmth and growling with each thrust into Zero's wet channel. Kaname smiled with every soft whimper his little mate produced, every arch brought Zero's chest nearer to his waiting mouth, completely worshipping the silverettes sensitive nipples; licking, biting and suckling til those pink nubs were swollen and covered in saliva.

Further up he laid kisses and markings of possession upon his mate's fair skin as he sunk his fangs into Zero's neck, languidly drinking the honeyed lifeblood of his silver queen.

Kaname upped the tempo of his movements, rapidly stroking Zero's erection whilst constantly pounding the younger male. Melding their bodies as one; they came together in the bliss of paradise found within their love; liberating and sacred. Kaname poured himself inside the sweltering orifice of his hunter; captivated by the sounds, sensations and smells of their mating.

Gently he pulled out of Zero, carrying the lithe frame towards his bed; Kaname placed his precious bundle atop the covers and spooned Zero's back, once again slipping himself into his mate's homey space.

"Kana, love you..." Zero whispered.

The pureblood nuzzled his hunters nape, trailing kisses all over before saying,

"I love you too Zero."

* * *

 **A/N:** And yeah...I um, I'm sorry I had to add fluffy stuff *cries* I can't help it! Lol also the chapter title wasn't a pick-up line, I tried to find one but there wasn't any that suited my needs lol

Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to **Daygon Yuuki**. Sorry it took so long, I hope you liked it. XD I still need more practice in writing smexy scenes Hahahaha.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing, following and the favoritos mi amigo's and senorita's.

Take care and stay safe **(=°_°=)**


	11. You look like a really hard worker

**Disclaimer:** I own nuffin, not a single penny. Characters of Vampire Knight belong solely to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** Saucy Zero, swearing, OOCness, Gay Vamps as usual, short chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 11: You look like a really hard worker. I have an opening you can fill.**

Kaname hated paperwork, absolutely detested it.

He would much rather be "doing" his silver beauty instead of doing these documents sent from the vampire council.

"Incompetent imbeciles..." Kaname grumbled, continuing to sign and write gibberish. He'd lost count after the fifth stack he'd completed.

Sighing as he read problem after problem, most of them inconsequential things like "He took a lemon from my side of the tree, I want it back!" or "I want a refund on this item." The latter could easily be solved by returning the item (with the receipt) back to where the customer brought it from, and the former problem is simple; either cut the damn tree in half or get a life.

They all should get a life that doesn't involve him having to sit here reading incidents that require common sense, something that is sorely lacking amongst the vampire council.

Kaname's ears twitched as soft footsteps drew nearer, the door slid open to reveal his lovely mate with - he sniffed - homemade goods, how delightful. He needed a break from the monotony, and Zero was the perfect distraction.

As the prefect came closer, he placed the meal he made for Kaname on the desk and walked to the brunet's side; sliding onto the pureblood's lap, he wound his arms around the vampire's neck with Kaname automatically holding him close.

Kissing the older male lightly on the cheek Zero slyly spoke, "You look like a really hard worker."

He grinded his ass playfully onto Kaname's rising erection, loving the husky groan slipping from his brunet. Bringing his lips to Kaname's ear, he moaned; "I have an opening you can fill."

Kaname's eye's flashed crimson before darkening into a mahogany gaze of lust. Swiftly he caught his mate in a possessive kiss; hands kneading Zero's plump behind, his mouth trailing from his mate's lips to that delectable neck. He growled when he heard his kitten mewl for more.

"Such a naughty kitten, guess I have teach you a lesson, hm?" Kaname gently nipped Zero's skin, earning a whimper from his little hunter.

"Ungh, yeesss pleeeaassse, Kana-" Zero panted, squirming when he felt his trousers pulled down to allow Kaname's hands more access.

"No underwear...? You're really testing my self control aren't you Zero?"

Kaname breathed in his mate's sweet scent, pleased as he hungrily eyed the naked rear of his beloved. Watching as those bountiful peaches offered themselves to his grasp; his adorable mate nuzzling and softly whining against his chest as he roughly caressed the silverette.

"So cute."

Swiping everything off his desk (except for the basket of food Zero brought) he laid his hunter down.

"I'll show you how hard I am and I promise to fill you up nice and good."

A devilish smirk appeared on his visage before he pleasured his uke with a wickedness that only he was capable of.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you lovelies for leaving reviews, following moi story and the favs. I love short chapters as they help with giving me more time on brainstorming and updating quicker for you beautiful beasts *wink*

To them lurkers, thanks for reading as well.

Y'all take care now; stay safe and don't forget to eat something.

Laterz homies!


	12. I'm no weatherman

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't. Vampire Knight still belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Gay Vamps, shameless plug lol, fluffy love, grammar mistakes

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I'm no weatherman, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight.**

"Oh no...today's weather isn't looking too good." Yuki said, staring out the window in her brother's office.

Yori who was seated next to Yuki, had the first volume of the latest romance and fantasy novel/manga called: Melodies of The Night by K_S_Lune-noire. It has grown in popularity amongst teenagers as well as older women.

Yori was not sure why, but the two lead characters in the story reminded her a lot like Kuran and Zero's relationship, even the name's could be construed as such; "Kanae and Zeno". Coincidence? Maybe so...but she'll need to investigate deeper, there might be a "Kaze" link.

"hmm...now that's something interesting. I'll have to ask Ichijo-san, he's read up to volume 5 from what I've heard." Yori mumbled to herself, her attention focused on finishing the 1st book of MOTN (aka Melodies Of The Night).

To the other side of the room where a four seater couch was situated, sat Kaname with a sleepy Zero on his lap; the brunet had disregarded working and instead spent his time petting Zero's silky tresses. Kaname never did get the chance to question how the silverette managed to grow his hair to reach his hips.

 _'Perhaps it is a hunters charm or potion. Well, whatever the case may be, my Zero looks gorgeous with this hairstyle...aaahhh my lovely queen._ ' Kaname gushed internally.

Slowly the silver prefect awoke, his vision filled with his handsome lover; fingers continued stroking his locks. Sighing, he cuddled closer to Kaname and turned his gaze towards the arched window (where Yuki and Yori sat).

"Do you think it will rain today, Kana?" Zero inquired.

The pureblood placed his chin on top of Zero's fluffy head, wrapping his arms securely around his mate's waist.

"I'm no weatherman Zero, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight. If you know what I mean." Kaname murmured, nuzzling his face into Zero's hair and smiling when he heard his little hunter quietly chuckling, calling him a perverted bastard.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hahaha! If you don't know who "Kanae and Zeno" are well...let's just say you all do, I had to change the name's just for this fic lol

I've started drawing again, I'm not good at it but meh, it helps when I need a break from writing. Any of you ladies/gents/whatevers draw?

Anywho! Thanks a bunch for reading and leaving reviews, it's a joy to read them and it encourages me to upload faster lol

Sorry for taking so long to post, I'm working on the chapters of this fic as well my other one, please be patient with me *bows*

Take care and stay safe (=^_^=)


	13. I have an owie on my lip

**Disclaimer:** If I did, you would know...sadly I don't. Zero belongs to Kaname *cries*

 **Warnings:** OOCness, maybe grammar mistakes, more fluffy love, Gay vamps, swear words, a little self-love lol

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I have an "owie" on my lip. Will you kiss it and make it better?**

"Aaahh...peace and quiet."

Zero relaxed in a bathtub of soothing warm water and bubbles; vanilla scented candles dimly lit along the walls and shelves.

Running his hands down his neck and collarbone, one drifted to a pink nipple, gently massaging as his other fingers pinched his right nub; both rosy peaks fully out and sensitive to the touch.

The silverette moaned as his hands went further downwards, over his trembling abs and to his erection. He gripped himself in a tight fist, pumping slowly while the other went over his tight sacs and circled his twitching hole.

"Ah, fuck..." he groaned slightly in pain as he finally dipped three fingers inside, in synchronized actions his delicate hands moved up and down, in and out until his speed became faster and began bouncing roughly on his fingers the water sloshing at his actions; mewling like the horny kitten he was every time he hit his prostate or whenever he thought of Kaname doing this to him.

"Oh g-god, Kana-kanaaa! Un..."

"Wow...I didn't expect to see such a lovely sight." The tall brunet said in awe, his gaze marveling at the arousing picture of his little mate masturbating.

Closing the door behind him, Kaname walked to his gasping hunter who was blushing in embarrassment. He sniffed the air as he pinpointed the natural fragrance of Zero and hungrily eyed the droplets of blood dripping from the ex-humans bitten lip.

His sweet mate looked so alluring, wet and naked, ready for the taking.

Kaname smirked; throwing his jacket to the floor and loosening his tie as he knelt next to the porcelain bath, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and placed his hands on either side of Zero, effectively caging the silverette.

Kaname leaned forward, his focus on the prefect's plump mouth.

"You have an owie on your lip my love, want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Kana-"

He was immediately silenced by Kaname's kiss, the younger male felt hot as the brunet sucked his blood before delving in; exploring and savoring, Zero moaned as Kaname's fang nicked both their tongues, causing an exchange of sensual drinking from each other.

Zero tore his mouth away to breathe though that didn't stop the pureblood from continuing to lick, bite and kiss all over the silverettes milky skin.

"Oh Kaname s-stop, ah-aahh!"

Kaname had pulled Zero's fingers out and replaced them with his own, striking his mate's pleasure gland roughly; Kaname knew Zero would let out an adorable whimper when he comes and just as the vampire predicted, Zero did.

Kaname lightly pecked Zero's forehead then lapped at his little hunter's tears.

"You feeling okay kitten?"

Zero nuzzled against Kaname before answering "Yes you bastard" to the older male's question.

Kaname chuckled, lifting his mate out of the water and heading towards their bedroom to rest. He can always ravish Zero later.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to **ukewithdarksoul** who wanted a bubble bath scene...er sorry it wasn't romantic and that it took so long lol

I was so tempted to make it lemony lmao but decided not to. Gotta give Zero's ass a break ahahahaha!

Once again I thank y'all for taking the time to read this, leaving funny reviews and making this one of your favs. Hope you all have a super awesome week! **(=^_^=)**


	14. Let's play Barbie I'll be Ken

**Disclaimer:** Why can't I? I'm a poor fool who owns nothing. "Vampire Knight" belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammatical errors, So much gay, the usual stuff, citron hehehe

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Let's play Barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I come in.**

"Zeroooooo...can I please brush your hair or style it? Pretty please?" Yuki pleaded, her brown eye's wide in childlike innocence that would melt the hearts of many and make anyone feel guilty for saying no.

Unfortunately for the younger girl, Zero was immune to her puppy stare and only raised an eyebrow at her failure of convincing him. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and he wanted no part of it. If he said yes, she'd also try get him in a dress...although if Kaname asked - he might - but yeah, let's not talk about that.

Flicking his long hair back he gave Yuki a haughty look and boredly stated a clear "No." Before gracefully pivoting and walking away from his whining sister, he could hear Yori giggling and telling Yuki "I told you so."

Shutting the door behind him, Zero yawned and fell onto his bed face first. Turning his head to the side he breathed deeply then exhaled, his mind and body drifting into a relaxed condition.

Slowly wandering into the realm of slumber...well, he would be if a certain vampire wasn't in his room.

Zero groaned in annoyance when he felt familiar hands on his butt.

"Kaname, get lost." He mumbled, but of course the pureblood pretended not to hear Zero and began massaging the silverettes backside, squeezing whenever the younger boy mewled.

"Why don't we play a game kitten?" Kaname conversed, his fingers slyly rubbing Zero's entrance through the pants. Hearing his little mate panting when he dug just a tiny bit deeper, then shifted so Zero's lower half was fully laid on his lap whilst the silverettes upper body was still pressed against the mattress; Zero's fingers gripped tightly into the sheets.

"Kaname you basta-" Zero gasped, trying to move away from those devious hands but Kaname only grabbed harder onto the younger male's wiggling buttocks bringing a soft, slightly high-pitched sound from Zero's lips.

"God I love the cute noises you make. Turns me on every time." Kaname's husky voice reverberated through the room.

"Now, as I said before. We should play a game, hmmm...I know! Let's play Barbie. I'll be Ken."

The pureblood lifted Zero to sit properly on his lap, grinding the prefect's ass onto his hardness; loving the shudder he caused on his precious boy.

"...and you can be the box I cum in." He growled into Zero's ear, his hands found perchance on the younger boy's chest.

Kaname used telekinesis to strip his mate completely and spread Zero's legs wide open.

He glanced down over the silverettes shoulder, observing the essence gathering on the tip then his crimson gaze turned to the nipples he was pinching; the pureblood adored Zero's pink nubs, making them pop out and having both covered in his saliva or cum was something he enjoyed seeing, for now he was content with playing with them.

It stoked his possessive side and ego, to know he can please his mate in every aspect of their lives together, particularly in the bedroom.

Using his mental abilities once again; invisible wisps of energy unzipped Kaname's white trousers, freeing the large appendage that nudged itself at Zero's opening.

The silverette moaned as Kaname teased him with barely-there-kisses on his neck; fingers thumbing and flicking his tender nipples, Zero's body was aflame with lust and in need for the pureblood's cock. He wanted Kaname to hurry up and fuck him yet at the same time he really wanted to take a nap; as much as Zero loves having sex with Kaname, he also loves sleeping.

"Kaname, you better fuck me now or I'll fall asleep before your dick gets in." Zero said dryly, he was serious. He's never done it, although if he tried hard enough he probably could, in fact the idea seemed quite interesting.

"Kitten, you're not thinking of actually trying to sleep while we're having sex, are you?" Kaname amusedly asked, shaking his head at his little hunter's antics.

"What? No...I was just saying." Zero mumbled although in his mind he thought differently, _'Yeah I would you fucker.'_

"I feel like you're mentally cursing me." Kaname murmured into Zero's nape, gently nipping here and there, making sure to leave his mark on his hunter.

Playfully Kaname rubbed against his silverette's full globes; delighting in the adorable reactions of his lovely mate, knowing that Zero wanted him badly.

"Ungh, Kana-hmm."

Sick of waiting for Kaname to enter, Zero slid down onto the brunet's thick rod, moaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was used to it, as he had a slightly masochistic tendency whenever Kaname was in a sadistic or teasing mood. Right now Zero wanted a long, hard fuck...then fall into a sleep coma.

"Shit, Zero you couldn't wait? Hnn- you're-so-tight." Kaname cursed, his little mate felt divine and absolutely soft inside. He bit into Zero's shoulder, hands now gripping the boy's hips as the silverette began riding him in quick succession; the lewd sounds of his kitten's asshole sucking him in, only served to make him harder.

"Oh K-kana, you got b-bigger! Un, un!" Zero whined, his Kaname felt so good. He bounced faster and slammed down so the pureblood's thickness struck his prostate every time, he needed more.

"Ah, Kana, fuck me! Fuck meeee Kaname-sama!" Zero knew that his mate would go wild if he said that and goddamn did Kaname turn into a ravenous beast.

The pureblood growled low, he pushed Zero face down onto the bed and grappled the silverette's thighs in both hands and pulled out, then shoved himself back in striking his lover's soft gland. His thrusting was furious and erratic, hips moving in a blur. Kaname licked his lips as he watched his dick slide in and out, groaning whenever his little kitten tighten around him or hearing his precious mewl as he fucked the younger boy roughly; just how they liked it.

"You love it, don't you kitten? Love it when I fuck you this way. Hn, your ass keeps tugging me back in, you must really want me stay inside you."

Zero cried each time the vampire hit that spot; he wrapped his legs snuggly around Kaname's waist, wanting his older lover to drive in deeper. He held onto the wrinkled sheets with one hand as the other slipped towards his erection, only for it to be batted away by Kaname.

The pureblood interlocked his fingers with Zero's, bringing their hands to rest beside the ex-human's silvery head.

Kaname leaned forward, his clothed chest on his mate's bare back; sharp fangs pierced into the soft tendon of his sweet hunter. The exquisite flavor of Zero's nectar flooded his mouth, he moaned at the candied taste of his silverette's blood and the squeezing around him as he heard Zero whimper in orgasmic bliss.

With a few more hasty thrusts he came inside Zero's channel, thoroughly coating his little mate's inner walls with his semen. He felt his lover grow limp and released the prefects neck, licking away any droplets he missed; then kissed Zero's flushed cheek, smiling when his kitten purred.

"Tired Zero?"

"Yeeesss." The silverette slurred, he was exhausted yet satisfied and knew the world of dreams was beckoning him. He felt Kaname languidly pulling out and before the pureblood could exit, Zero's hole clutched onto the vampire's cock (not wanting to his mate to go); Kaname groaned huskily.

"Stay in me Kana, don't leave." Zero murmured sleepily.

Kaname stared lovingly at his little mate, and moved further into Zero. White liquid still flowed between them, it didn't bother Kaname. He breathed in the intoxicating aroma of his hunter's blood, sweat and cum; a contented growl rumbled from his chest.

Kaname gathered Zero closer and turned themselves to lay on their sides, with the brunet spooning the smaller boy. Using his kinetic ability to cover himself and Zero, he laid one gentle kiss on the back of his silverette's neck then followed his lover into the world of dreams (most likely fucking Zero there as well).

* * *

 **A/N:** This chappy is for **Kai Hoshizuki** aka Kai-chan! *hugs* I hope you like it! XD

Thank you to anyone for reading this fic, hope y'all have a fun time doing whatever it is that you do. Take care and stay safe.

 **VIVA LA YAOI! RWAR!? (=^_^=)**


	15. You know what I like in you?

**Disclaimer:** I wished upon a star...it did jack all for me, I'm still penniless with no ownership of Vampire Knight. Ugh...

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Gay Vamps, grammar mistakes, swear words, yaaoooiiii muthafudda! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 15: You know what I like in you? [What?] My dick**

Kaname observed with serious intensity, eyeing the sexy curves and that wonderful ass bouncing; it would be even better if that butt was over here bouncing up and down on his dic-...he really needed to keep himself in check.

Groaning, he turned from the tempting view trying very hard not to eye-hump his darling mate but damn; his maroon gaze couldn't stay away.

Why did Zero have to wear those tiny shorts? It did nothing to hide those peachy cheeks that were just begging for Kaname to either slap or fondle, the older vampire knew that perky bum would be firm yet soft to touch. He felt a twitch below, thinking about Zero's gorgeous ass was never good, it was sinful and he absolutely loved it.

He sighed softly, maybe a breathing exercise would calm him, he breathed in deeply...

Bad mistake that was.

He could smell the delicate fragrance of Jasmine with an undertone of vanilla. The scent of his adorable mate.

 _'This isn't working.'_ Kaname thought despairingly, once again his crimson gaze returned to Zero and growled.

The oblivious silverette, (unaware of what his actions were doing to Kaname) had taken off his shirt...and his shorts; topless and just in his underwear. Zero stretched his arms then his legs before going onto his hands and knees, arching his back into a similar fashion of a cat.

 _'Damn it Zero! How am I suppose to concentrate on my work when you're looking so vulnerable and delicious.'_ Kaname licked his lips, observing his hunter in a seductive pose; he shifted uncomfortably in his chair when Zero did a handstand, slowly separating those long legs sideways until Zero's toes touched the ground.

A light sheen of sweat covered the younger male's body, abdominals and thigh muscles tensing. Zero had his eye's closed, focused on keeping his legs stretched and breathing even.

Kaname of course was still trying not to think how sexy the silverette looked; as soon as Zero switched positions (that had the boy lying back, legs in the air) Kaname snapped.

Leaping over his ornate desk and crossing the room in record time, Kaname pounced onto Zero; lips locked in a heated kiss, teeth biting and tongues battling. The pureblood wanted to taste everything his innocently provocative lover had to offer, his hands eagerly groping the silverettes bubble-butt.

Kaname roughly rubbed his clothed erection against Zero's tiny entrance (the pureblood had shredded Zero's underwear, which highly annoyed the gasping silverette).

"Ah, ah, un - Ka-Kaname you ba-bastard! M-my ah! Underwear!" Zero moaned, his lithe figure trembling at the onslaught of pleasure; mewling when Kaname's mouth suckled his nipples.

"I'll buy you new ones." Kaname murmured in between sucking and licking the silverettes pretty nips.

"N-no ah! You'll e-end up g-getting oh my g-gooood, you'll un! G-getting me mmm-more g-girly p-pantiesss..." Zero said breathlessly, his fingers clutching messy brown locks. Unsure if he wanted Kaname closer or away from his chest.

Kaname moved his kisses upwards until he reached Zero's ear; "But your ass looks so good in them. I like seeing you wear them for me."

Zero blushed, he wasn't fond of wearing feminine clothing but he knew Kaname loved seeing him dressed as such. It also doesn't help that whenever his heat came along he turned into a...well a slut basically, one that wore super short skirts and tight clothes in order to entice his mate to fuck him.

He wasn't in heat right now; the only reason he had worn the girly underwear (which was no more because of Kaname) was because he couldn't find any of his boxer shorts, he had an inkling that Kaname possibly threw his boxer's away or burned them all.

"As much as I like seeing those panties on you...do you know what I like in you?" Kaname slyly asked, his fingers prepping the silverette whilst simultaneously unzipping his pants for what was coming; he knew Zero already had an idea where this was leading to.

"Un! Wh-what?" The younger boy moaned loudly, Kaname's eye's darken with perverted hunger for the writhing form beneath his own.

"My dick." Kaname growled before removing his digits and shoving himself inside his lovers warmth, his mouth covering Zero's in a sloppy kiss.

The lewd sounds of flesh slapping, bodies grinding as Kaname's thrusts became faster left the silverette utterly breathless, the wetness of sweat and semen adding to the erotic atmosphere made it so much more hotter and damn filthy, it spurred Kaname to ream his Zero harder until he had the boy screaming and cuming non-stop.

"No matter how often I fuck you, you stay nice and tight for me, ungh. God, you're beautiful like this." Kaname groaned, he felt like the heavens was right here inside Zero.

"Un...ah, I want, I w-want more Kana!" Zero gasped as Kaname lifted him, spreading his legs wide before placing them onto the pureblood's shoulders; the feeling of being full and having Kaname reaching deeper into him made him spill his love between them, instantly squeezing the older male's cock.

Kaname continuously bounced the silverette up and down his length, so close to coming undone but not yet; he needed Zero to say it.

"Where do you want my cum kitten? Say where you want it~" Kaname said huskily, almost at the peak of pleasure.

"Inside! I-inside me, ah-aaahhh!"

Bursting from the seams, he filled Zero to the brim; making sure his little mate milked him good.

Slowly pulling out, Kaname licked his lips as he watched his essence drip from Zero's redden hole, completely saturated with his cum; he smirked proudly, extremely satisfied with his kitten.

"Tomorrow I'll buy you more panties, maybe get you another pair of those small shorts, how does that sound kitten?" Kaname asked, lightly stroking Zero's flushed cheeks.

"I don't care, ungh...fuck, my ass hurts." The silverette groaned, he just wanted to sleep now. He probably should get up and clean himself but with his butt hurting like this, he ain't going nowhere that's for sure.

"So...should I also buy you skirt?"

"...shut up Kaname."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is for **ben4kevin** , you didn't ask for it but I'mma give this to ya anyways lol

Thank you to ma aliens dat be reading dis, I appreciate it hahaha.

Hollah at your gurrrlll! Take care and stay safe everybody. Remember, the Goddess of Yaoi (if she exist) loves you very much XD


	16. Hi, do you want to have my kids? No

**Disclaimer:** Dear heavenly father, I ask thee for thy blessings be upon thine self...that one day I may own something similar to Vampire Knight lol

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Jealous!Kaname, Oblivious!Zero, crossdressing, cussing, grammar mistakes, minor OC

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Hi, do you want to have my children? [No] OK, can we just practice then?**

Zero sat waiting in the headmaster's office, wondering what his adoptive father wanted.

The door slammed open; Kaien hopped in with a bag and file in hand, smiling joyfully at his son.

"Zero-chaaannn! You've received an undercover mission~" Kaien said airily, his eye's twinkling with mischief which immediately made Zero suspicious.

"Undercover? I rarely take those kinds of missions without Kaito or Yagari-sensei. So why am I getting one now?" Zero asked, he knew that as one of the top hunters he would be getting all sorts of missions, usually they were to hunt down level-E's and a few level-D's (on their own), sometimes he'd be sent to capture level-C vampires who broke the rules of "No drinking from or turning humans."

Zero had a feeling...a very strong feeling that if he accepted this mission it would be a disaster. Nodding to himself he opened his mouth to decline;

"Unfortunately you can't say no Zero, well you could but I rather you didn't since this is a code red. Meaning it's super important and you were chosen specifically for it. Oooohhhh you're gonna have fun on this mission Zeroooo!" Kaien squealed, clapping his hands together in excitement.

It was at that moment, Zero knew that this mission was gonna suck and no matter what Cross said, it wasn't going to be fun at all. He knew without a doubt (as his instincts have never once lead him astray) he was screwed. Especially when the chairman pulled out a long, silky garment from the bag that had him gagging at the thought of wearing it.

 _'Oh fuck no...not again!'_ Zero thought, horrified.

He should've ran at the first sign he noticed the bag and that damn mischievous glint in Kaien's eye's.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Sorry son~"

* * *

"Oh my, who is that?" One female said to her male companion.

"I don't know but damn she looks good." The man answered back.

"She's really pretty." A young blond spoke, admiring the gorgeous figure that had many eye's (most of them male) on her from across the room.

"Hayato! Stop staring at her!" An angry brunette hissed at her boyfriend.

Platinum blond hair half of which is loosely braided into a simple yet elegant style while the rest tumbled down her back. The dress made of crimson silk clung to her body snuggly, slightly tight round her stomach, curvy hips and thighs as well as shaping the buttocks nicely before flaring gracefully to the ground; the light from the chandelier added an unearthly glow to her pale skin, making her ethereal amongst the vampires as she glided towards the buffet table.

 _'I hate you Kaien...I will have my revenge soon...'_ Zero thought viciously, ignoring the hungry stares from the surrounding vampires.

 _'Fucking blood-suckers, why the fuck are they looking at me for? Aren't the blood-wine enough to satisfy their thirst?'_ Zero was irked at the gazes and whispers he heard. If he had Bloody Rose with him he would probably shoot everyone here, any hunter would. Well at least he had a dagger in case a fucker tried to jump him, he absolutely hated these missions.

He might have gotten used to wearing a damn dress in heels, it didn't mean he liked being in one. It's a good thing Kaito wasn't here, that idiot probably wouldn't stop laughing if he saw him and most likely ruin his cover.

Zero sighed, reaching the food table he went straight for the desserts. He wanted cake, the target he's supposed to keep an eye on hadn't arrived yet so he could afford a lapse of focus.

 _'Is that strawberry shortcake? Huh...maybe my night won't be shit after all.'_ Zero thought positively, his violet gaze locked on the dessert.

Unknown to Zero, a tall pureblood with short raven hair and ice blue eyes was watching from the shadows, he was intrigued by the silverette he hired. He had asked the Hunters Association for one of their best agents and they sent Zero Kiryuu. He'd heard much about the silverette but never seen the youngling in person until now.

He had to admit the boy (though currently disguised as a woman) was gorgeous despite being an ex-human/hunter. It seems the silver-haired youngster is getting impatient and annoyed with the growing fanbase of admirers, he couldn't help but chuckle. It would be better for everyone that he intervene as it seemed likely the boy would start a bloody massacre, judging by the death glare Kiryuu was sending towards a foolish vampire.

 _'This should be interesting.'_ He thought, slowly making his way to the hunter and noble.

* * *

"Well hello there gorgeous, do you want to have my children?" Said the vampire who was trying (and failing terribly) to flirt with Zero.

"No." Short, quick and straight to the point.

"Ok...can we just practice then?" The vamp tried again.

Zero rolled his eye's in exasperation; he had just about enough of this shit, he didn't care if he failed the mission. Somebody's gonna die tonight, starting with this asshole right here. As his hand inched its way to the dagger hidden on his thigh, he stopped when a smooth voice called out his fake name.

"Yuna, there you are! I've been searching for you."

Both Zero and the level B vampire turned to the speaker.

"Reinhardt-sama, you're finally here." Zero said boredly, causing the pureblood to smile.

"Is he bothering you my dear?" The raven haired male asked, his sapphire gaze pinned onto the nervous noble who began stuttering and bowing to him and Zero before darting off into the crowd.

"Well, not anymore he isn't." Zero commented, slightly smirking then turning to the pureblood he was sent to watch over.

He wasn't fond of dealing with vampires (even if he's one also), particularly pureblood's (exception being his mate); but since this is part of his job he'll learn to suck it up and live with it.

"Call me Sylvanus, Reinhardt-sama is too formal for me. Plus, it reminds me of my old man." Sylvanus said charmingly, watching as Zero thought about it then nod in agreement.

"So...why am I here exactly?" Zero questioned the pureblood, there had to be more to this undercover bodyguard mission.

"Well you see, the real reason I asked the HA for help was because I needed someone who wasn't part of my inner court to become my dancing partner..." Sylvanus trailed off as he looked anywhere but Zero's face, whistling lightly and trying to ignore the menacing glare Zero was aiming at him.

"Sylvanus." Zero hissed, emphasizing on the "S" like a snake ready to strike at any moment; the raven of course continued to admire the wonderful paint job of the vast hall.

 _'Would you look at that, whoever painted those walls did an excellent work in choosing the right colour coordination and decorations...he's still glaring me.'_ Sylvanus sweatdropped internally, he should've lied and said it was for something important.

Then he noticed the presence of three other pureblood's, one aura he recognized as Kuran.

Kaname Kuran had arrived with a pretty pureblood female hanging onto his arm and it seems Sylvanus is not the only one who had seen the new guests as he turned to face Zero; the silverette's expression changed into one of great displeasure, slight jealously and a tinge of sadness before it disappeared behind a blank facade.

He may not have known the hunter personally but he didn't like seeing an emotionless mask on the younger boy. He's unsure of what connection Zero has with the other vampire; so he took Zero's hand into his own and lead the silverette to the open dance floor.

"Sylvanus! What the hell are you doing?" Zero whispered harshly, amethyst orbs narrowed on the back of the older man's head.

The raven spun around and pulled Zero to his chest, grinning cheekily at the shorter male.

"This soiree is boring without a bit of dancing involved...unless you can't dance? Perhaps the HA chose the wrong person for the job." Sylvanus slyly added, observing the fire of determination burn brightly in Zero's violet gaze.

"Can't dance? I'll show you who can't fucking dance!" Zero sneered, (forgetting about Kaname and that girl) placing his hand on the other's shoulder and wrapping the raven's arm around his waist.

The music slowly changed into a song of sensuality, spanish guitars and deep thumping sounds of drums beating in rhythm. It was a tango made for two.

"I'll prove you wrong."

"We shall see..."

* * *

"Hey it's her again! Wow, she's really great at dancing!" A female whispered to her friend.

"Oh my...is that Reinhardt-sama? He looks absolutely dapper in that armani suit and the woman in his arms is quite the unique beauty. Her dress is stunning on her figure." One lady said to her husband.

"Damn, I didn't know Sylvanus knew such a vixen. Lucky bastard." A man standing to the left of Kaname commented.

Kaname Kuran stood silently amongst the foreign dignitaries, nobles and other pureblood's; he received an invitation to come celebrate someone's birthday or promotion. It's not often he'd go to these events yet on a whim he decided he would go tonight.

He ignored the fawning women as his attention was on the two dancing passionately out on the floor. Every other couple stopped to watch the duo's performance.

The lady in red was sin incarnate. Moving like a huntress of the night; many of the male's were envious of Sylvanus just as the female's were of the platinum blonde/silverette. To everyone else the duo seemed to be the perfect lovers and it made Kaname's blood boil because he knew that "woman" was Zero in disguise.

Zero was _his_ lover not Reinhardt's.

Zero was _his_ mate and no one else's.

He grinded his teeth, trying hard not to growl or let his power seep out and snap the necks of all those men who were staring lustfully at his Zero. Although his anger and hatred was mainly directed towards Sylvanus Reinhardt. A pureblood from Europe that he's only met in passing but never known personally.

His glare switched into a bloody crimson as the music ended with Zero and Sylvanus hugging, the audience applauding and praising the two dancers. He excused himself from the noble ladies (vying for his affection that he will never give) and left towards the balcony for fresh air and to calm down. It would do him no good to lose control and tear this manor apart whilst ripping the eyeballs of all those who witness his mate's tempting body or the beautiful smile that someone else could be falling for.

* * *

"You're an amazing dancer Ze- er Yuna, haha." Sylvanus grinned happily, glad to have met one who is talented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Zero smiled, feeling a tad exhausted.

He noticed Kaname wasn't in the room anymore and using his bond, he quickly found his mate outside on the balcony.

 _'It seems Kaname is pissed off at something or someone.'_ Zero thought for a moment, shaking his head in dismay he turned to Sylvanus to tell him he's going to check on Kaname.

"Go. You and Kuran need to talk, I'll make sure no one bothers you two." Sylvanus said gently, inviting another beautiful smile from Zero.

"Thank you Sylvanus."

"No problem! That's what friends do~" The raven haired male joyfully sung and shooed the silverette away. Just like he said he would, he ordered his guards to make sure no one goes near the balcony. He knew Kuran would have put a silencing spell to keep out unwanted noises (people).

"Hopefully they sort out whatever is troubling them." He said quietly to himself, before mingling with other aristocrats.

* * *

"Did you have fun with your partner?" Kaname uttered coldly, his glare fixated on Zero when the wide doors closed behind the boy.

Amethyst orbs narrowed slightly at Kaname; "Don't be a dick Kaname. I know what you're insinuating and there's nothing going on between Sylvanus and I." Zero said firmly, he really didn't feel like getting into an argument. Yet it seems Kaname wanted the opposite.

"Oh, so you're on first name basis with him? How quaint." The brunet sneered, chafed that his mate was now familiar with another pureblood, a male pureblood.

"Really Kaname? You're gonna start shit right here? My. Fucking. God! Where is this crap coming from? Why are you doing this!?" Zero nearly shouted, he was frustrated, tired and hurt. Why is Kaname...could it be?

"You're jealous. You're fuc-"

"Yes I'm fucking jealous! I'm jealous that a man held you in his arms, I'm mad that so many of those male's were lusting after you! I'm fucking pissed that another person saw you smile, made you laugh and saw how beautiful you truly are! That someone else could make you fall in love with them." Kaname spat harshly, angry at the situation and emotions running through him.

"Then you know exactly how I feel! Every time I see you smile at your fangirls, I look away and cringe. Because that feeling of jealousy pops up whenever you do that. Just barely do I tolerate their shit." Zero shot back at Kaname, his gaze hardened like diamond's and his tone fierce.

"But at least...at least at Cross academy there are people who know you're in a relationship, that you and I are together. Outside of it though? No one does. No one out here knows you already have a lover, nobody from the Vampire Council knows you're fucking mated to an ex-human! One who is far below your pureblood status."

"Ze-" but Zero cut his lover off, angry tears had gathered at the corner of his eye's;

"You go to these events and without fail you have women left and right craving for your attention, you don't like it, I know that. It's no fault of your own this happens. But the worst is you never go alone, it's always some female aristocrat who accompanies you. Even if you said you and her weren't together, in people's mind the both of you are."

Taking a quick breath the silverette continued on;

"When I saw you enter with her, a woman who was also a pureblood, just like you; watching her hang off your arms like you were hers. I wanted to kill the bitch! All the insecurities I kept hidden inside me; the bitterness, the sadness, the familiar inadequacy..." Zero stumbled and fell to his knees, the tears he tried to hold back fell without his consent.

Broken sobs raked his fragile frame, his silvery hair coming undone to surround him like an angels halo as the moonlight embraced the silverette in a soft glow.

"S-she can give you what I can't...what I w-wish I could for you..." Zero struggled to breathe, his heart aching within his heaving chest; if only he could pretend he wasn't here, that he wasn't crying and hurting so badly. Wishing he'd never taken this stupid mission or shown his weakness.

He felt strong arms pull him into a warm chest, fingers brushing through his hair gently before tilting his head up to face the brunet who became his everything.

Kaname's burgundy orbs showed a mournfulness of their own to match Zero's. His inner beast was angry and distressed. It wanted to destroy whatever hurt their mate and heal them. He never knew his little mate suffered in silence or thought this way, he did this...he did this to Zero. _His_ Zero.

"I'm not enough, am I? I'm not-"

"You are enough. You're more than enough. You are mine as I am yours. Never think that any woman or person will take your place, by my side and in my arms is where you rightfully belong." Kaname said with conviction and possessiveness.

His focus never wavering from his hunter; through the bond he could still feel the lingering doubt and sorrow of his beloved. His aura surging forth to sooth and wrap itself protectively around Zero.

"Forgive me Zero. The reason I get so jealous very easily is that every time someone else sees the softer rare side of you, if someone other than me hugs you, for a moment...they are holding my world." Kaname tenderly voiced, hoping to whatever deity out there that Zero believed him. He couldn't. He wouldn't let his mate think this way any longer.

"I...I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry." Kaname whispered lovingly, kissing away his precious mate's tears. Holding on tightly, afraid that if he let go Zero would break even further. How foolish was he to even think for a split second that his bonded would be disloyal to him. He really was a bastard.

"I promise my love, you would never feel that way again. Let me show you how a king should treat his queen."

 _[To be continued...]_

* * *

 _*I get jealous every time someone else hugs you, because for a second, they are holding my world - original quote found on Google._

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to **Daygon Yuuki** , what up homie! Hopefully you liked this chapter :)

 **Sylvanus Reinhardt is my OC**

I legit cried during the argument between Zero and Kaname, I felt my own heart break when I wrote it. My heart wasn't ready...I never expected for it turn out this way, seriously. That's it. Next chapters are gonna be all fluffy goodness, and yaoi and just no sad shit. I really don't feel like crying again lol

Thank you to those who stuck around and left reviews, followed and faved. It truly helps me and I am so thankful that you would take the time out of your day (evening or night) to read this.

*hugs* Take care and stay safe.


	17. There's only one thing I want

**Disclaimer:** I write this purely for the love of writing. I do not own any Vampire Knight characters and I don't own the lyrics they belong to "Camila - Bésame."

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Romantic/Possessive!Kaname, Vulnerable!Zero, slow loving, profanity, grammatical errors

* * *

 **Chapter 17: There's only one thing I want to change about you, and that's your last name.**

 _[Previously]_

 _"I...I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry." Kaname whispered lovingly, kissing away his precious mate's tears. Holding on tightly, afraid that if he let go Zero would break even further. How foolish was he to even think for a split second that his bonded would be disloyal to him. He really was a bastard._

 _"I promise my love, you would never feel that way again. Let me show you how a king should treat his queen."_

* * *

In the privacy of his room (which one day will be his and Zero's) at the Kuran manor, he laid his beloved mate on the bed. Quickly he took his suit and shoes off, yet slowly he undressed his lover; revealing his mate's lithe figure. Hovering above his hunter, he caressed Zero's soft, bare skin.

A sweet kiss upon his silverettes forehead to show Zero he cared deeply for the younger vampire.

A friendly peck on each cheek, welcoming and free.

He entwined his fingers with Zero's left and brought Zero's right hand up to his lips, tenderly kissing each knuckle. A proclamation of his adoration.

He leaned foward, trailing tiny kisses and leaving hickeys on delicate shoulders; Zero's moans were in perfect synchronization with his movements.

Kaname placed his mouth on Zero's neck, to let his hunter know of his inner desire for only the silverettes blood; he needed the younger male to know that he had no need or want for anyone but Zero, his silver queen.

Kaname reached for Zero's rosy twin petals with his own; one short kiss to begin then he licked the silverettes bottom lip, asking for permission. The shivering hunter consented and soon enough, Kaname delved inside. A burst of flavor on his tastebuds as his tongue explored the moist cavern.

Coming up for air, saliva dripped at the corner of Zero's redden lips; cheeks flushed and eye's half-lidded in lust and ardour. This beauty, this boy was all Kaname's.

"Close your eye's love." He said soothingly, watching Zero's eyelids close.

"What do you see?"

His fingers sliding down the slope of Zero's neck then shoulders before resting on the pale youths chest, right where Zero's heart lay.

"Nothing. Only Darkness." Zero whispered, feeling Kaname's hands drift further up, over his collarbone and wrapping a hand on the back of his nape while another stroked his heated cheek.

"That's my life without you." Kaname said somberly.

Those amethyst gems he adored snapped open, staring at him in a heartbreaking way as the tears fell one by one like the raindrops from heaven. He gently wiped them away, even in melancholy Zero was beautiful.

"We started out as enemies...we hated each other once." He gulped slightly before continuing.

"I know that at the start I used you to protect my sister, I used my blood to control you. I never realized until it was almost too late that I loved you when I nearly lost you..." He trailed off when a whimper left Zero's lips, he bent forward to pepper his mate's face with loving kisses.

"If you were to leave me, I would do everything I could to make you stay. Nothing will stand in way to keep you here. With me."

Kaname sat back and pulled Zero onto his lap, his arms encircling the silverettes smaller frame; pressing himself closer to feel his mate's warmth. He looked down into his lover's violet gaze, eyelashes stained with tearful remnants that he caused regretfully.

"Every time I kiss you, I'm reminded how soft your lips are and how sweet you taste." He smirked slightly at the blush on Zero's cheeks.

"Whenever you show me a cute side of yourself, I feel a sense of happiness and amazement. That despite the hardships you faced you're still able to smile so innocently, it makes me want to protect you even more; to hide you away from the world and keep you safe."

Zero began to smile, the negative emotions he felt earlier in the night were beginning to fade as love and comfort flowed through their bond; Kaname's words gradually healing his soul.

"I'll spend forever loving you, holding you as long as your heart is mine to cherish." Kaname voiced earnestly, his words of truth swirling inside Zero's mind.

Zero raised a hand to brush away a strand of brown hair; placing both hands on Kaname's face he laid his forehead against the brunet's, nose and lips barely touching. Their breaths mingling as their hearts beat as one.

Two different people, opposite from each other yet together they are complete; a personification of yin and yang.

"I'm broken Kaname, I've been broken apart so many times...but even with all these shattered pieces of myself, with you I know I'll be whole again." Zero whispered as Kaname closed the distance between them, a caress upon his as affection seeped through their skin.

Hands roaming to remember the places they touched with familiarity, bodies embraced in a spiritual connection to one another. Ever the constant observer, the moon was their witness; her radiance shone through the elegantly arched windows, alighting the silhouetted lovers.

"Will you sing for me?" Kaname asked, one hand massaging the younger male's length whilst the other teased the boy's puckered entrance.

Zero whined softly before nuzzling Kaname's shoulder, huffing lightly as the brunet slid his hand up and down, keeping an even pace. Pre-cum dripped over Kaname's fingers, he knew his little mate was close.

He dipped a fingertip into the slit of Zero's member and had his hand press into the area between the silverettes hole and tight sacs, instantly a wave of pleasure hit Zero causing the younger boy to moan loudly and cum into Kaname's palm.

The pureblood's fingers were covered with Zero's essence, bringing them towards his hunter's twitching entrance he circled a finger around the rim before plunging in, striking Zero's prostate.

A gasp of pleasurable pain filled the shorter male's body, back arching gracefully as Kaname added another finger inside Zero.

"Please sing for me love, I want to hear your voice." Kaname huskily said into Zero's ear.

"Bésame..." Zero moaned, trying his utmost best to ignore the twisting fingers inside him.

"Y a destiempo, ungh!" A jab on his sweet spot made him tremble, he felt so good he wanted to come again; but a grip on his cock kept him steady.

"Sin piedad...y en silencio, ah, ah-" Zero continued, closing his eye's and concentrating on the feelings and sounds that his brunet always managed to bring out of him.

"Bésame...frena el tiempo, hmm."

Kaname loved it when Zero sang, especially when his mate sang just for him. His silver queen had a sensual voice that became even more seductive when speaking or singing in another language. It was paradise to his ears, to listen and bask in the music of his lover.

"Haz crecer lo que siento." Zero sighed, his arms twined around Kaname's neck.

Kaname removed his hands momentarily before placing them securely onto Zero's curved hips, raising his lover to where he needed the silverette to be; inch by inch he slid inside the warm channel, his home.

"Oh g-god, Ka-na-me, ungh!" Zero mewled, having something big and fulfilling inside him would always sate the primal side of his-self. He purred whenever Kaname nudged against his sweet spot.

"Does it feel good kitten?" Kaname asked, lightly bouncing the silverette on his manhood. Making sure to hit the bundle of nerves that made Zero cry in ecstasy.

"Y-yes, so good, ah-aah-" Zero breathed heavily, squirming as Kaname made him sit down completely. The pureblood's straining member pressed tightly onto the hunters prostate.

"Tell me, what does bésame mean?" Kaname questioned, holding back the urge to thrust harshly into his mate's softness.

"It m-means kiss m-me, ooh-" Zero whimpered, wanting to move but Kaname kept him bound.

The brunet's large hands grasped Zero's buttocks, his fingerprints indented into the hunters skin as his lips nibbled across Zero's chest; his mouth captured a pink nipple to suckle causing a mewl to slip from his silverette. Then he switched to the other rosy nub, licking and blowing air onto it, feeling Zero shiver within his arms.

Pulling back from Zero's torso, he admire the sensitive nips he enjoyed playing with, his burgundy gaze found their way to soulful eye's of soft lavender; they peered into his own with so much love and devotion, his breath halted for a second.

"Kaname?" Zero voiced in concern, slender fingers curled into sliky strands of chestnut.

"I love you Zero. You are my heart, my soul mate..." Kaname said in a deep tone, filled with adulation and tenderness for his beloved.

"You. Are. Mine. Forever and always." Kaname growled, his eye's a lustful red and kissed Zero with everything he had; to make his hunter feel him, he pinned Zero into the mattress and began pounding deeper into the silverettes pliable body, thrusting back and forth with Zero's legs hooked around his waist and arms clutching his back.

Zero gasped and wept, so much of Kaname was inside him, bringing rapture into his life and body. Their bond strengthened the more they gave themselves time to grow, to learn through each other and just love one another without inhibitions or expectations.

Sweat dripping, bodies writhing. Heat rising between the lovers lost in their own world, where dreams and reality connect; rebuilding and sharing.

Kaname interlinked their fingers together, his thrust never slowing only speeding towards his climax.

"Come with me love, show me your sweet face. Yes. That's it. Beautiful." Kaname groaned, his eye's solely focused on Zero's erotic expression. His ears attuned to the lewd sounds of his little hunter's mewls and their skin slapping against each other, a rhythm he knew so well.

One final hard thrust onto Zero's prostate, the silverette orgasmed across their stomachs as Kaname felt Zero tighten deliciously around him. White liquid gushed into the hunter's warmth, bringing forth a contented smile and happy purrs. Kaname nuzzled the boy's neck for a moment then brought his hungry lips to Zero's own, kissing his mate deeply.

"Kana, I love-you-ungh!" Zero breathed in between each kiss, Kaname's tongue dipping in and out of his mouth.

"I love you too Zero...My sweet mate." Kaname answered back, his lips now leaving love-bites all over Zero's neck and shoulders once again or wherever there wasn't a hint of his possession. He wanted Zero covered completely with his mating marks and scent. He is after all, still a possessive and jealous bastard but for his Zero he'll try and tone it down...just a little bit.

"Kanaaaa, you're heavy...and you're still inside me." Zero said playfully, wiggling and feeling Kaname not moving an inch.

"You'll get used to it, besides I thought you love it when I stay inside you? You always do every time we make sweet, sweet love." Kaname slyly added, smirking, he wasn't going anywhere. He was quite comfortable where he is.

"Ugh...you perv. I don't know how I deal with you sometimes." Zero said exasperatedly, hitting Kaname on the shoulder. The pureblood only smiled and pecked Zero's blushing cheek.

Yawning quietly and eyes tiredly trying to stay awake a little longer, Kaname thought Zero looked adorable in such a sleepy state.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be right here." Kaname whispered softly, his hands stroking Zero's hair.

Before the silverette fell asleep he murmured; "I love you Kana, would change for you...make...you...happy..."

Kaname stared at his lovely hunter, his heart felt so light and full of love he wondered to himself how Zero could be so cute and perfect? He was thankful he was given a second chance to make Zero his.

"You already do Zero. If there's one thing I want to change about you." Kaname breathed out then inhaled their mixed scent, feeling a sense a tranquility and bliss overtake him. Feeling tired himself he gave into the need for sleep.

 _'It would be your last name.'_ He thought, resting his eyes and holding Zero closer.

* * *

 _Tomorrow is another day to spend time with the one you hold dear to your heart, to show them you care, that you love them._

 _Life will give you obstacles that will either make or break you in a relationship, you'll have problems every couple faces. If you truly believe in love and you really think the person you're with is your soul mate. You have to try your best to work at it because it won't be easy. You need to know if they are worth fighting for, holding onto, if you can forgive their mistakes. If you want to spend an entire lifetime with them._

 _They're not perfect but neither are you yet together the both of you could be. You just have to be willing to open yourself to love and be loved. - Keruki_Sypher_

* * *

 _*Boy: Close your eyes._

 _Girl: okay_

 _Boy: What do you see?_

 _Girl: Nothin._

 _Boy: That's my life without you - from Google._

 **A/N:** Still dedicated to **Daygon Yuuki** hehehe. Yo, hoped you liked it! XD

Holy shit I'm done lol. Now we can move on to um...something else lol writing romantic scenes with feelings is fucking hard. I ain't even sure if I accomplished it hahahaha XD

Guys, I need y'all to remind me to eat cookies...*drools, then wipes it away* uh, yeah. Anyways thanks for coming along and reading this, you're da bestest!

Really sorry for taking so long! Take care and stay safe.


	18. If your heart was a prison

**Disclaimer:** I own fuck all except for this particular story...meow.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Fluffy love, grammar errors, profanity, some inaccuracies about the festival *shrugs*

* * *

 **Chapter 18: If your heart was a prison, I would like to be sentenced for life.**

It was the morning after the younger male awoke, eye's blinking into wakefulness he looked to his side at his snoozing mate, kissing Kaname's cheek softly he moved to leave but the brunet's arms around his waist only tighten.

Pouting, Zero tried once again to leave the pureblood's grasp yet his efforts were futile as he was pulled into a broad chest and a hard length. He felt Kaname's lips against his nape.

"What are you doing awake kitten?" Kaname said lazily, the sun was out and this was a time vampires stayed inside sleeping. Although waking up during the day didn't bother him too much he'd rather be sleeping right now with his little mate, who was looking back at him with a cute pout and struggling to get out of his arms.

"I need a shower Kana, and you're not helping with keeping me here. Let go-" Zero was interrupted by Kaname's mouth on his, the brunet's tongue forcing its way in. He moaned and tore away from Kaname's sinful kiss, feeling his mate's hands caressing his sensitive body.

"Kaname you bastard." Zero whined, huffing when Kaname ignored him and continued to touch all his erogenous spots; making him hot and horny which only made him slightly pissed off and unhappy.

 _'Damn pervert!'_ Zero thought, his glare intensifying on the innocent vase of flowers across the room that seemed to be wilting the longer he stared at it.

"What did those flowers do to earn your wrath?" Kaname asked, smirking as he knew the reason why his mate was glaring angrily. His fingers teasingly dipping into Zero's hole, catching a mewl from his little mate's sweet lips.

"Kana please, I'll let you ungh...ah fuck me in the shower!" Zero said desperately, gasping when he was lifted into Kaname's arms as the pureblood sprinted towards the bathroom.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ ' Zero thought dryly, shaking his head and rolling his eye's. The door closing shut behind them.

* * *

A silky white robe barely covered his body as he sat on Kaname's lap with the brunet drying his hair after their long shower.

Scrolling through the pages on his older lover's laptop, he clicked on an interesting link leading to a website called "Sapporo Summer Festivals."

 _'Now that looks good, music, dance, beer garden? Interesting...Oooh, food!_ ' Zero thought happily, eye's wide and sparkling. He began bouncing up and down in excitement totally forgetting he was sitting on Kaname's lap, which caused the pureblood to groan quietly.

Kaname tried not lose his restraint on his rising lust, but it's kinda _"hard"_ when his adorable mate with a fantastic ass is squirming on his lap oblivious to his misery. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Zero's slim waist with his chin placed on the silverettes shoulder, wondering what has his little mate excited.

"Sapporo summer festival? You want to go?" Kaname asked Zero, the ex-human hummed a yes and gently pecked the brunets cheek.

"Then we'll leave at 7, but first I need to measure your body since I'll be buying you a new kimono."

Leering down at Zero as he swiftly pinned the silverette onto the mattress Kaname plundered his lover's mouth, before pulling away from Zero's sweet lips as his eager hands caressed his mate's smooth skin underneath the silken robe.

"Kaname! You fu-"

"I need to make sure I've got your measurements down correctly love~"

* * *

The sounds of voices and music played in the background, thousands of people of all ages wander about from stall to stall. Kids pulling their parents towards a fishing game, teenagers texting and chatting and tourists taking photos. It was an enjoyable and relaxing atmosphere.

Kaname wore a simple midnight blue yukata and traditional black sandals looking proud and elegant as usual, his arm wrapped around Zero's waist holding the younger boy close to his side. He gazed down at his adorable mate who looked beautiful in a matching midnight blue kimono, pink and purple chrysanthemum flowers dotted on the long sleeves and bottom half of the kimono.

Zero's luscious hair was styled into a bun with flowery pins Kaname had also bought for him.

Along the way quite a few men and women were staring and admiring the beauty of the lover's, Kaname's focus was entirely on Zero while Zero's was on a food stall they were heading to although he would smile once in awhile whenever he faced Kaname.

The small shop sold different flavors and colours of dango, Zero chose green tea for Kaname and chocolate for himself whilst his pureblood paid for it.

Right next to the dango shop was a ramen stand and Kaname couldn't help but say; "Do you like Ramen Noodles?"

Zero raised an eyebrow at Kaname's question and replied, "Of course I do, I like most foods."

"Great, I'll be Rammin' my noodle in you later." He whispered in his hunters ear before he and Zero started laughing.

Soon they were walking towards the beer garden as Kaname wanted to check it out; Zero muttering "Alcoholic" around the dango in his mouth with his older lover protesting.

"I'm most certainly not an alcoholic, I just like to broaden my taste beyond the usual wine and sake." Kaname said indignantly, frowning when Zero laughed at him so he kissed his little hunter before leaning back and smirking; a lovely blush spread across Zero's cheeks, his mate looked so cute he was sorely tempted to grab Zero and find a quiet place to ravish the silverette.

"Kana, I know what the look in your eye's mean. No pervy stuff while we're here." Zero admonished his lover lightly.

"But Zero-"

"But no Kaname. Now, if you behave I promise to do a role-play you wanted when we go home, okay?" Zero grinned at his mate, watching those burgundy eye's widen slightly with perverted glee and Kaname promising to be good for him. He leaned upwards to place a small loving kiss on Kaname's lips, bringing a brilliant smile on his lover's handsome visage.

"If I could reach out and hold a star for everytime you've made me smile, I'd hold the sky in the palm of my hand." Kaname said tenderly, tilting Zero's chin and brushing his lips with the silverettes.

Pulling back from their sweet kiss, Zero nuzzled Kaname's neck and said cheekily "You're such a sap Kana, are you trying to make me fall for you even more?"

The pureblood smirked devilishly as he brought his mate even closer; his voice dropped lower, causing a delightful shiver down Zero's spine.

"Why of course I am my love. You can fall from any height, you may fall from the sky, you may even fall from a tree, but the best and only way to fall..."

He stared deeply into the amethyst eye's he loved dearly, the way they sparkled happily whenever he showed affection or how they soften with concern if he was ever hurt. His Zero was a beautiful gem, his precious diamond.

"...is in love with me." Kaname said with reverence. Placing a gentle kiss on Zero's forehead, nose and lips.

"Now, let's go get you drunk."

"Kaname!" Zero pinched Kaname's arm, earning an "ouch!" from his lovable but annoying pureblood.

"I mean, we will drink responsibly until you're tipsy, then we'll go home and I'll lay you down whilst I inject you with a...special medicine to help you sleep." Kaname said mischievously, grinning at Zero's pouting face.

"You're such a perverted bastard Kana."

"You're the reason why I am this way kitten." Kaname slyly trailed his hand down Zero's back and firmly gripped the boy's butt-cheek, enjoying the feeling and sweet gasp from his mate before letting go.

"This time I promise to behave love, but it really is difficult to keep my hands off you." Kaname said wistfully, already he felt like his self-control was straining at the loveliness of his silver queen; exotic irises, pouty lips and blushing cheeks...dear lord, Zero looked enticing enough to _"eat"._

He coughed lightly into his palm and looked away from Zero's cuteness, keeping an arm around his mate's waist he steered Zero towards an open area where they could sit and witness the performance of dancers wearing traditional garbs depicting mythical animals.

"I thought you wanted try out the beer they have?" Zero asked his lover as they found a bench beneath a tree with hanging lanterns, they were further away from any unwanted noises (like screaming fangirls which Kaname noticed whilst Zero remained oblivious to) yet at the right spot to listen and watch.

"I think it best we didn't go as I really would lose the ability to hold back my lust for you. Although it certainly would be interesting to see what you're like inebriated." Kaname said thoughtfully, wondering what kind of drunk his silverette would become maybe a quiet one? Or a loud, crazy drunk?

 _'Hmm, now I'm interested._ ' Kaname glanced sideways at Zero who was slowly licking and nibbling on a stick of dango.

 _'Why Zero, why? You're seducing me without even knowing it! This is why I'm a pervert and always want to fuck you not that I mind, but still...have mercy on me.'_ Kaname pleaded internally when Zero began suckling on the mildly sweet treat to which Kaname thought the silverette could be sucking on something much longer, thicker and easily more satisfying than a piece of mitarashi dango.

Kaname wasn't _jealous_.

Kaname wasn't _jealous_ of **_dango_**. Why should he be?

Kaname wasn't jealous as Zero's tongue lavished the treat with attention, those suckling noises weren't turning him on at all. Sure his little mate may be moaning in appreciation at the taste of the tiny mitarashi dango balls but he knows that his own is bigger and tastier than them, dango can't make Zero beg or scream can it? Can it pleasure his Zero the way his touch could? Could it satiate his lover's thirst? Does it have creamy filling like his does that he knows Zero loves? Could it do that?

No. It. Fucking. Can't.

Kaname wasn't jealous...nope. Not him. He's a respected pureblood of a powerful lineage and as the vampiric king he bloody well isn't jealous or envious of a stupid piece of dessert, it's absurd and immature.

He's not acting childish at all.

Seriously. He isn't. No really, he isn't.

Kaname glared at his tempting mate, if they weren't in such a public place he probably would've molested Zero already. In fact it didn't matter if it was in public or private he would do it anyways just as long as no one was around to see Zero's naked body or hear the boy's sexy moans, such luxury was for his eye's, ears and hands only.

"Kana?"

He felt a soft hand on his cheek and met the worried gaze of his hunter.

"Hm? Did you need something kitten?" Kaname asked, gently kissing Zero's palm and inner wrist; intertwining their fingers together Kaname effortlessly gathered his mate onto his lap then leant back against the tree bark.

"I asked if you were okay, but you didn't answer. You had a frown on your face, what were you thinking about?" Zero inquired, snuggling into his pureblood's warm chest and sighing contentedly.

"Oh nothing much, just thought about completely obliterating a small object I dislike. No need for worry my dearest~" Kaname said airily, for the moment his sanity was stable. Zero was no longer eating that cursed treat which pleased him greatly.

Like he mentioned earlier he wasn't jealous... well, maybe a tiny bit.

"What would you do if my heart was a prison?" Zero pondered aloud, it was out-of-the-blue and probably didn't make sense but when he wasn't stressed or busy his thoughts tend to drift into random shit.

"I would like to be sentenced for life." Kaname answered, laying butterfly kisses upon Zero's countenance. His silver-haired mate truly is an adorable little vampire hunter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking so long forgive me! *Bows*

I used more than one pick-up in this chapter.

Who loves fudge brownies? Feckin ace! Dat shit is like so rich and fudgy it'll make you sick if you eat too much which is exactly what I do (I have no self-control)...you'll be stuck with your ass on Mister Loo lol

Anyways, thanks for stopping by hope to see y'all soon! And again sorry for the long wait, take care and stay safe everyone!


	19. My eyes turn dark in the sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. Hmm...

 **Warnings** : OOCness, grammar mistakes, gay vampires, minor oc

* * *

 **Chapter 19: My lenses turn dark in the sunshine of your love**

"How was your date last night?"

Zero looked over to Yuki who was smiling cheerfully at him, he and Kaname came back to the academy around 7am before he had to get ready for his morning class.

He was exhausted from the strenuous activity he and Kaname did which certainly wasn't from walking around the festival.

"It was enjoyable, I loved the food and music, and Kaname behaved himself mostly, but only because I promised I would do something for him in return if you know what I mean." Zero said nonchalantly whilst rolling his eye's.

Yuki giggled from her seat beside Yori who was listening to the conversation and also chuckling along with her.

They then turned their attention back to their English teacher Kaya Miaru who was explaining about love and peace. She was Japanese/American, a fun teacher who wasn't into formality and loved to chat with her students.

Kaya Miaru was one of the few teachers Zero respected, it also helped she was a hunter who found pleasure in kicking Kaito around, and when she could she would even pop out of nowhere to scare a few of the night class students in her free time.

"Zero-kun! I got a question for you, if a dove is the bird of peace then what's the bird of true love?" Kaya asked the silverette, the whole class was now focused on Zero.

Looking bored with a hand under his chin and his fingers tapping lightly on the wooden desk he answered,

"The swallow."

It took only a second before the teacher laughed, she saw the slight smirk on Zero's face and shook her head in fondness. Everyone in the room were confused as to why their teacher was chuckling until a couple of them realised why she did, and they too started grinning, mentally congratulating Zero for the funny answer.

"Hahaha, that's a good one Zero-kun."

She began talking again about love, but wanted to know the thoughts of her students on what the differences between love and lust are, she asked them a question.

"What's the difference between lust, true love, and showing off?"

The answers she received were amusing, until she reached Zero again her favourite student (aka her godchild), yes she was biased so what? Zero is so fucking cute she wanted to adopt him as her son a long time ago.

In her mind she cursed the HA for their uselessness but she was happy that Zero was in Kaien's care at least (even though she worried about Zero's health, she knew Kaien was a terrible cook).

"So what's your answer Zero-kun?" She asked, her and everyone else were waiting in anticipation.

"Spit, swallow, and gargle."

Total silence in the classroom, before she and the other's erupted in uproarious laughter and chatter, a lot of the students understood the underlying meaning of Zero's words whilst a minor few (Yuki) had to have it explained; girls were blushing and boys were snickering, and hollering. It's been the most rowdiest session Kaya has ever taught, and she was absolutely thrilled with the positive energy in her students.

She loved seeing her godson interact and show more of his true self, it was the main reason why she accepted the teaching position in the first place...and because she was protective of him, and wanted to make sure he was taken care of properly.

Kaya wholeheartedly trusts Kaien's skill as a hunter (even if he's retired), teacher and leader, but she definitely doesn't trust him anywhere in the kitchen or anything to do with cleaning; she knows Zero is the one who cooks and cleans, and she thanks the gods her nephew is not only self-sufficient, he also has keen survival instincts.

Anyone would if they had to live with the chairman's atrocious cooking, if you could even call it "cooking."

Still chuckling she asked the class to settle down.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down. We're going to move onto something more exciting, well at least for me it is, for y'all? Not so much. Hahaha. Then again, you might like the surprise I have for y'all." She sneakily peered at her students.

Soon the door slid open, and in stepped the moon dorms president followed by the rest of the Night Class students. The Day Class humans were stunned, confused and ecstatic, it was only a split second, before the fangirl screams began. The fangirls would've jumped out of their seats if it wasn't for Zero's menacing glare that kept them in place as he stood up from his desk and went nearer to Kaya-sensei.

His senses have always been top-notch, better than any hunter, even amongst vampires. So he knew they were coming.

"Welcome Night Class to the daytime! I know y'all rather be sleeping, but bare with me yeah?"

Kaya smiled at the happy faces of her students, and the disgruntled, yet hidden behind a blank mask, facials of the vampires she loved to spook, oh the irony of it all.

The only one's who weren't bothered were Aidou, who was winking and throwing air kisses at his fangirls.

Takuma Ichijou who was smiling, and waving back at the human's, especially the females that he recognized as "Kaze" fangirls.

 _'My people!'_ Takuma cried with internal joy, his eye's sent a message to theirs and they too understood his feelings. Let's just say, Takuma is also the vice president of the official "Kaze" fanclub. They've already amassed over 5,000 fans online, with more joining every day and showing their support.

And lastly Kaname Kuran, who was more than happy to be here since his adorable mate was in this class.

Kaname's gaze scanned his silver-haired prefect's body with slight concern, wondering if Zero was still tired from their previous activity. His precious boy didn't get enough sleep; Kaname wished he could feel guilty, but he couldn't as it would be a lie, and he loved every wonderful second of pounding the silverette into the mattress.

"We are pleased to be here Miaru-sensei. What is the task that you wish for us to partake in?" The pureblood questioned curiously.

"Glad you asked Kuran! I will be pairing my students with the Night Class together as either a two-man team or a group of four, they will act out a scenario I will give them pertaining to our current theme which is about love." She spoke aloud then continued on.

"I expect everyone to participate and give it a go, and no harassing the Night kids you hear me? If I see any of you slacking off or being a nuisance to them nighties it's straight to detention you go, capish?" Kaya said seriously, waiting for her students to agree.

Hearing the many "Yes, Kaya-sensei" pleased her greatly, soon she directed the Night Class to whatever person she thought would work well together.

When it came to choosing Zero's partner she was tempted to choose someone else other than Kuran (she might tolerate vampires now, it didn't mean she likes them all) yet decided not to, the pureblood would probably come after her, and he might kill the poor guy Zero would've been partnered with.

 _'Can't have an angry vampire, blood stains are hard to get rid of'_ Kaya smirked, she was thinking of what scenario her godson and the pureblood could perform.

"Zero-kun, you and Kuran shall have the roles of forbidden lovers. Now, go and quickly brainstorm, you have ten minutes to prepare. Is everyone ready?" She looked around and nodded to herself.

"You have ten minutes, this is improv people. Ready, set, go!" She exclaimed loudly, they all scattered and immediately went to work, although half of the Day Class students were still dazed of being near their favourite idols.

Kaname smoothly grasped Zero's wrist, pulling the silverette closer to himself, instinctively wrapping an arm around his mate's waist.

"Kaname, stop it." Zero hissed quietly, blushing at Kaname who surreptitiously kissed the hunters neck and earlobe.

"So how should we act this out?" Kaname asked his silverette, wanting to nuzzle his sweet mate, but held back. His Zero can be really shy sometimes whenever he shows his affection publicly.

 _'You're so cute kitten.'_ Kaname said through their bond.

 _'Kaname, stop talking in my head and work with me.'_ Zero pouted, his lover only grinned back.

* * *

Zero stood facing Kaname, the brunet's countenance in it's usual aloofness.

He closed his eyes and sighed, it's time he ended this charade. As much as he wanted, loved Kaname it was for the best they stop this before it's too late. Before he ends up even more hurt - broken - by this relationship.

"Kaname... We can't do this anymore. You're getting married to Reiko, your fiancee, we shouldn't be doing this so let's end it."

Zero's eyelids opened to reveal violet orbs of sorrow. It made Kaname's heart twinge in pain at the sadness and vulnerability.

"Zero... I can't let you go-" Kaname started before he was cut off.

"But I can't stay either, I refuse to be kept hidden any longer. If you cannot make up your mind, I'll decide for you."

Zero stared straight into Kaname's mahogany gaze, his voice soft as a swans feather.

"I'm leaving, I won't return here anymore. Forget me, forget us because once you marry her we'll be no more. Please let me go so you and I can move on." Zero pleaded, he was breaking not only his own heart, but Kaname's as well.

"Leaving? To where? And forget you? To forget what we are to each other is asking for the impossible Zero. The memories we made together is precious, it deserves to be remembered, and cherished. Just like you my love, just like you."

Kaname stepped towards Zero's trembling form reaching out to touch his lover's cheek only for the silverette to turn away.

Zero gazed out the window his back facing Kaname's front, he didn't want to see it, didn't want to hear it.

"How can I forget my love for you? Whenever I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into a world of which I always want to be a part of, what I so desperately wish to always have forever." Kaname whispered, his arms encircling Zero's waist and chest from behind, a hand placed where the silverettes beating heart laid.

He held onto his fragile lover tightly, he couldn't let Zero go. He never wanted Reiko, never loved her. Both Zero and he knew what they were doing was wrong as he was engaged to Reiko... but is truly so wrong if he felt nothing for that woman and yet so much passion for Zero?

"I don't want to marry her, I don't love her."

"I know you don't Kaname... but it doesn't change the fact you're getting married to her. You can't break it off since you made a promise to your parents to be with her. Every promise you've made, you've kept."

Kaname's grip on Zero tighten further as he was reminded of why he was marrying Reiko in the first place although he wished he didn't.

Before he met Zero, his life was dull; he followed the motions of living without feelings. He was cold, emotionless, had no care for anyone except for his family until one night he laid eyes on a beautiful, silver-haired human.

"Can you promise me something Kaname." Zero quietly asked the brunet, his lavender eyes watching the leaves outside slowly drifting to the ground.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be happy when I'm gone, that you'll never lose the smile that made me fall in love with you."

"I, Zero-" Kaname stuttered yet the younger male continued.

"Promise me." Zero spun around to look up into Kaname's burgundy stare, his voice determined.

"Zero, I can't - I won't - how can I be happy if I am without you? How can I smile if the reason for it is no longer there? My happiness, my heart, everything that has brought me joy belongs to you, it's because of you that I am not who I once was before. Who I am now, is a part of you. You're the other half of myself I didn't know was missing til your eyes met mine, to when I kissed your lips and made love to you for the first time..."

Kaname breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his beloved, and gently caressed Zero's soft cheek. His focus locked onto the watery gaze of his silverette.

"When yours and mine finally became ours, us. Our love is purer than a maidens tears, stronger than the hardest steel; our love is what created us, this is us Zero. I am not letting you go, not now, not ever! My parents approval and marriage to Reiko be damned!" Kaname said furiously, bringing his face closer to Zero; lips barely touching.

"I'm a selfish person Zero. I want your heart, your mind, your body to never love anyone but me. Your happiness is all I need to live freely, your love is what keeps me going. I've made a few promises in my lifetime to other's, yet the only promises worth keeping are the ones I made to you."

It was natural, fitting to end it with a kiss, he felt Zero stiffen before relaxing in his embrace; their eyes closed as their mouths moved tenderly against each other.

He made sure his aura completely encompassed Zero; protective and possessive, he always is when it comes to his sweet silverette.

He had almost forgotten they were doing an improv scene, but looking at his mate's heartbroken visage and seeing those tears. Even though it was only acting he never wants to see such a hurtful expression on his hunter again.

Kissing was Kaname's only option to erase it, he'll probably get a lecture later for kissing Zero in front of the Day Class and Night students.

Mentally shrugging, Kaname would just make sure to tire out his silvery hunter with sex or buy dango for the boy...

Kaname cringed inwardly, he would not buy that devilish dessert although it would make his sweetheart happy or he could buy a strawberry shortcake which Zero also loves to eat. Yes, he'd go with the latter.

He refused to see any object that hinted as a phallic symbol inside his adorable mate's mouth except his own... he's not jealous!

Feeling the softness pull away from his lips, he gazed down at Zero's blushing face. What a sight to behold, the God's -if they exist- have blessed him with an angel.

Kaname smirked wickedly, as Zero's eye's widen in realisation.

"W-wait! Kaname no! We still have class-"

Zero was silenced yet again with a kiss, Kaname's arms effortlessly lifting the ex-human into the air before quickly walking out the door.

* * *

"Kyaaahhh! Ichijou-kun did you see that? Wasn't it super cute!" Exclaimed a _Kaze_ fangirl with another nodding in agreement with a camera in hand and notepad in the other.

"Their acting was so real, it felt like I was watching an actual drama. I want to see more!" Said the blond girl holding the video camera.

Takuma had a handkerchief dabbing at the corners of his eyes, he just witnessed a beautifully touching scene between his best friend/king and Zero-kun or as he already begun to refer to the hunter as his _queen_.

He squealed in delight with the other girls joining him, the vampires of course only sweatdropped at their vice-president's behavior.

"Kaname really needs to give Zero a break...I feel sorry him." Senri said whilst shaking his head, popping in another pocky in his mouth. Rima agreed with him before adding "I want to dress Zero up. We should take him modeling with us next time, if Kaname-sama allows us to."

Hanabusa looked aghast at the two models discussing what colours or outfits suit Kiryuu...did he hear Rima say skirt and heels?

"Since when did you two refer to Kiryuu as Z-zer-zeeerrr, argh! His first name! How'd that happen!? Does Kiryuu know!?" The blond accusingly pointed his finger at the duo.

Senri kept eating his pocky, ignoring the antics of the loud blond. Rima tilted her head to the side and answered.

"It happened when Zero came over to give Kaname-sama a bento and a basket of sweets, he said he baked too much and that it would be a waste to throw it away so he gave them to us. From then on whenever he had an excess amount of baked goods he'd share it with Senri, Takuma and I."

Rima then went back to her conversation with Senri.

"Wh-what? Are you seri-"

"Leave it be Hana, and don't cause trouble." Akatsuki said boredly from beside the troublesome blond scientist. His cousin tends be overdramatic sometimes.

In the background you can hear shouts of "Long live Kaze! Woohoo!" from Takuma and his like-minded comrades.

Just another "normal" day at Cross academy.

* * *

 **Found on Google:**

 _*When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part of._

 _*If a dove is the "bird of peace" then what's the bird of "true love"? The swallow._

 _* What's the difference between love, true love, and showing off? Spit, swallow and gargle._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and left reviews/comments. I appreciate it ma homies XD

You can find this story on wattpad and DeviantArt. So sorry for taking so damn long, forgive meeeee! I'm a slow writer and I'm lazy af lol

 **LuanRina** \- Since I can't leave private messages, I'mma have to answer you here lol Thanks for leaving funny reviews and I'm happy you're enjoying this fic *hugs*

Take care and stay safe everyone! XD


	20. Everything about you is perfect

**Disclaimer:** Writing for entertainment only, you're free to read yay! I don't own any Vampire Knight characters or the song. I own Rosa-chan though lol

 **Warnings:** OOCness, gay vampires, fluff galore, grammar mistakes, crossdressing, swearing

 _ **Bold italics**_ = lyrics

 _Italics_ = personal thoughts/mental link

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Everything about you is perfect except one thing...**

"Zero, wake up love."

Gentle kisses peppered Zero's sensitive neck and shoulder, causing the silverette to moan at the delightful sensation.

Palms massaging his waist and hips, kneading the sore areas on his tired frame; Zero sighed in contentment, relaxing further underneath his mate's soothing hands.

"Kitten, you need to get up." The smooth timbre of his lover's voice washed over him, sinking deep into his fuzzy mind.

Zero felt light, sleepy and so damn good he didn't want to wake or move away from the god-like hands touching him. He mewled when those fingers drifted towards his chest, straight to his nipples; tugging and pinching them until they harden.

"Ungh, Kana, lemme sleep. Hmmm...let me-" Zero yawned slightly, "Let me sleep you bastard." He slurred, violet eye's half-lidded as he stared up into the beloved gaze of chocolate wine when Kaname turned him over to lay him on his back.

The pureblood hovered above his sweet silverette albeit the boy was not amused being woken at this time or any time at all, Kaname would gladly let his love sleep away the whole day (he would like to do the same), yet he had errands to run and he knew Zero promised to go shopping today with Yuki and Sayori-san.

Kaname pressed a kiss on the corner of his mate's pink lips, enjoying the adorable whine as he moved to nuzzle Zero's soft cheek and neck, making sure to renew his love bites.

Zero will always be his masterpiece, an artwork of sinful pleasure and tainted innocence; he has painted this alluring body more than a thousand times, stroking here and there, admiring the different shades of red upon his lovers pale canvas. Was it any wonder why Kaname - the most powerful pureblood, king of vampires, the one and only true seme of Zero Kiryuu - was so enamored with his silver queens unique beauty, and tsundere personality?

"Why wouldn't I? He's pretty, has a talented mouth and wonderful buttocks..." The brunet mumbled to himself.

Whilst Kaname was having a very deep and interesting monologue, Zero on the other was now fully awake (against his will he might add) with arms folded across his chest and legs wrapped around Kaname's waist. He would've unhooked them if Kaname wasn't groping his ass, also he could feel a large bulge nudging his thigh.

Zero wasn't in the mood for butt-sex, but maybe if he gave Kaname a really good blowjob the brunet would let him sleep longer, and hopefully forget why he was trying to wake Zero up in the first place.

Zero shrugged his shoulders, might as well give it a go. He knew Kaname had a weakness when he'd act cute or more specifically like the pureblood's "sex kitten"...fucking pervert. Not that Zero mind's too much anymore, he's gotten somewhat used to Kaname's pervy ways, but only in private though.

Sometimes he thinks his pureblood is an exhibitionist; even in public should the bastard see an opportunity to fuck, lick or bite him, Zero would literally bet his ass on the line that Kaname would take it, no doubt about it. He knows for sure that Kaname also has a voyeuristic side, he could feel eyes on him whenever he's alone, mainly when he's taking a bath (or shower) or laying in bed with only an unbuttoned shirt on and nothing else.

He doesn't do it all the time just when nights get too hot, it's not like he's inviting Kaname to take him right then and there.

Psh... so what if he's on all fours with his ass facing the window and moaning his lover's name like a whore whilst fingering himself? It was his "alone time" damn it! Can't a guy masturbate in peace!?

Obviously not when your lover is Kaname Kuran, super pervert of the century.

Rolling his eye's Zero poked Kaname's chest, no response, it seems the brunet was on autopilot because those hands were still touching him.

"Hmm, Kaname-sama~"

Kaname heard Zero's sensual voice and felt a familiar warmth on his crotch, groaning as the small hand of his silverette stroked him through his boxers. He looked down into Zero's lavender gaze, his precious boy seductively smiling at him.

"I'm really thirsty Kaname-sama," his silver haired beauty mewled beneath him, he growled deeply when Zero called him "Kaname-sama" or sometimes "Master" whenever his silverette becomes a sexy seductress.

Kaname raised a sharp fingernail to scratch his neck but Zero halted his action, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Aren't you thirsty love?"

"I am Kaname...I'm thirsty for your creamy milk. Can I please have some?"

Zero blushed as he felt Kaname grow bigger under his palm, and a deep, lustful growl rumbled from the brunets lips. He mewled when his pureblood breathed heavily into his ear.

"You're a sweet kitten, Zero. Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you plenty of milk."

Soon the room was filled with sounds of moaning, skin slapping and a bed on the verge of breaking.

* * *

"Rough night?" Rima asked Zero, who was yawning and staring boredly round the area.

Watching Yuki bouncing to and fro, hauling clothes and whatever else only gave him a headache.

He never enjoyed shopping unless it was for food or art supplies otherwise he detested anything to do with the word shopping. The only reason he came along was because Yuki promised him food.

"More like rough morning. Kaname is an insatiable lover, one round is never enough for him." Zero said dryly as Rima giggled softly whilst Yori snickered.

Rima, Yori and Zero chatted amongst themselves, the three were content to observe Yuki and Ruka try on multiple clothing. Some looked decent, while others were unflattering.

Rima may be a model, but even she needed a break from trying on so many clothes. At the corner of her eye she saw something that sparked her interest, it was a beautiful dress.

She remembered that Kaname-sama had asked her, Ruka and Seiren to go with his sister and friends, to keep a watchful eye on them...more specifically on Zero.

She was glad to take the mission though, she liked being in her queen's presence. Zero isn't officially queen yet, but Rima (as well as fanboy Takuma and her bestie Senri) has already begun to see Zero as the vampire queen despite him being a hunter/ex-human.

She's not sure what the other night students think of Kaname's mate, frankly she didn't care about their opinions, Zero was now her friend and queen, she'll make sure no harm will come to him even though the silverette is quite capable of taking care of himself.

Back to the matter at hand, Rima eyed the black mini dress, in her mind she pictured Zero in it and thought it would be interesting to see him wear it. She knows Kaname-sama gave Seiren a camera to take photos of Zero and Yuki, her leader is a...very protective and caring person.

 _'Kaname-sama also has a sister and Zero complex.'_ Rima mentally chuckled.

Standing up from her seat she made her way to the black little dress, nodding in satisfaction she spoke Seiren's name.

The silent assassin appeared next to Rima, face blank as usual.

"Ah, Seiren. Could you see if they have Zero's size? I think Kaname-sama would like to see Zero in this."

Seiren nodded once, took the dress and disappeared like she was never there.

Rima shook her head, she'll never get used to Seiren's disappearing act. The grey-haired vampire is the most sneakiest and quiet amongst Kaname-sama's inner circle, neither her or the others could sense Seiren's presence.

"Well, time to find some shoes and accessories to go along with that outfit...hmm, should I put make-up on Zero? I'll ask Yori-san if she wants to help."

Rima smiled and went searching for the items she needed, she knows her leader will be happy to have a lovely picture of Zero.

* * *

"Rima." Zero said calmly as he could as the slightly, shorter girl pulled him along to the dressing area with Yori following behind.

"Rima, I shouldn't be in the women's changing room. What on earth are you - what the fuck!?"

Zero stumbled into a private room, he noticed Kaname's personal bodyguard Seiren was standing there with a black garment in hand.

There were girly things laid out on the cushioned benches and table, the room was big and expensive looking. Golden trimmings lined the doors and beige coloured walls, huge gothic mirrors filled one side of the room as a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

A room for only those of great wealth could afford, a room fit for a queen, something Kaname would say if he were there.

Zero narrowed his eye's at the slight amusement seen on the otherwise expressionless face of Seiren, he grew annoyed - aghast more like it - when she greeted him.

"Queen Zero."

This is all Kaname's fault.

The bastard pureblood...if Kaname wasn't king of vampires, he wouldn't be known as queen, or whatever the fuck else title they come up with.

He's a man damn it! He has a dick for fucks sake, sure there's other genders out there - don't know much bout them - he's of the male kind, despite his girly appearance.

 _'I have a dick'_ Zero pouted, inwardly of course, he refused to show his irritation or how offended he was that these girls were going to torture him with all these lacy shit.

 _'Yes you do love, a very cute penis.'_ A deep, sensuous voice interjected itself into Zero's mind.

 _'Fuck off.'_

 _'Only if it's your beautiful ass I'm fucking.'_ Kaname said amusingly through the bond.

 _'You planned this, I know you did! This shopping shit has you written all over it!'_ Zero hissed like an angry kitten at his chuckling mate.

Kaname hummed and said maybe.

 _'My dear lovely queen, as much as I enjoy antagonizing you I must sadly depart now. I have reports to sign, but I shall see you in the evening when you return from your...girl's day out. Love you kitten!'_ Kaname snickered as Zero cursed at him before he closed the mental link.

 _'That scheming asshole! I can't believe-well, actually I can believe he would do this. Ugh, fucking dick-head.'_

Zero groaned inwardly, "Did Kaname put you both up to this?" The silverette questioned Seiren and Rima.

"The dressing up part? No, that was my idea, but I know Kaname-sama would love to have a photo of you." Rima grinned, tilting her head to the side as she watched her queen pout, she heard a soft click of a camera to her right.

"Hey!" Zero huffed lightly.

"Kaname-sama's orders." Came the monotonous reply, grey eye's still amused.

"Arggh, fine - whatever - show me the dress...what the fuck? That dress doesn't look like it'll fit anyone, and it's super short! How is that going to cover my legs much less my ass!?" Zero exclaimed loudly, fingers brushing through his hair as he stared disdainfully at the dress, if you could even call it that.

"The dress would look okay on someone with an average height, is there no other size or a longer length?" Yori asked Seiren who answered "negative."

Yori turned to Zero and shrugged, a sorry expression of "I tried man."

The silverette sighed and held his hand out "I'll wear it, you just make sure Yuki doesn't see me. She's been trying for years to get me in one." Zero shuddered, there's no way he'll be wearing any type of dresses Yuki would no doubt stuff him in.

His adoptive sister has some outrageous taste, quite like their guardian Kaien.

 _'I'm never going shopping anywhere with these two again.'_ Zero glared at the two female vampires in front of him.

"Yosh! Let's get started!" Rima gushed excitedly, she usually wasn't like this, but she really wanted to see what Zero looked like in the outfit she picked for him. She had a good feeling he'll look wonderful, she might even get to be his personal handmaid when he officially becomes queen.

"Ah...who knows? Maybe you'll like it?" Yori tried to cheer up Zero.

Silence met her efforts.

"...or not." Yori nervously chuckled, she felt sorry for her friend. There wasn't anything she could do to help him.

"Come on Zero-sama, dress up time~"

"You're evil Rima, both you and Seiren." Zero sneered, grabbing the dress and heels, heading into a curtain area of doom to change.

 _'Fuck. My. Life.'_

* * *

 _'Fuck me up the ass, I look fucking sexy.'_

Zero begrudgingly admitted to himself whilst Yori was whistling appreciatively in the background.

Rima was fascinated and pleasantly surprised, yes she knew Zero would look absolutely perfect wearing the black velvet dress, but to actually see him wearing it with the whole ensemble of high-heels, makeup and hairdo was a stunning result she didn't expect.

 _'That's it. I'm definitely going to be his personal outfitter. I'm also going to ask Kaname-sama's permission to allow Zero to model with Senri and I.'_ Rima thought giddily, she can't wait to see what other clothes (mainly dresses and skirts) would be like on Zero's physique.

Camera flashes and clicking sounds. Seiren made sure to take a lot of pictures of Zero.

Rima (with years of modeling experience) had Zero posing for Seiren so she could get better angles of the silverette.

Yori couldn't help but whistle again, if she didn't know Zero was a guy beforehand she would've easily mistaken him for a lady...a very seductive lady.

 _'Ah...I wonder what Kuran would do if he sees Zero.'_ Yori pondered to herself, then a feeling of sympathy swelled inside her.

She doesn't know Kuran personally, what she did know was that the older male was the...overprotective (overbearing and possessive) type.

She remembered what Zero described the brunet as when she asked him: "A fucking horny, sadistic bastard with a sister-complex and doesn't understand the meaning of fuck off, leave me alone or my ass is tired."

Yeah...she felt sorry for Zero.

"You look gorgeous Zero!" Rima chirped happily as she buzzed around him with Seiren nodding and still taking pictures.

Zero glared half-heartedly at the smiling, orange-haired girl. He hated how fate always seemed to push him into situations like these.

 _'Fate likes fucking him...fates a bitch...'_

 _'Who's fucking you? I'm the only one that should ever have the privilege of making sweet love to your body.'_ Kaname growled inside Zero's mind.

The silverette rolled his eyes at his lover's rants; _'Zero's ass is mine to fuck'_

 _'He's mine! Mine, mine, mine!'_

 _'Kana-'_

 _'He's my bae, my baby-mama,'_

 _'Whoa! Hold it right there fucker. What the shit are you talking about? Bae? Baby-mama? Since when did you use those words and where did you hear them!?_ ' Zero sputtered in bafflement.

 _'Overheard some human's saying them.'_ Kaname replied, Zero could imagine his lover shrugging nonchalantly.

 _'Just...just no. Don't ever call me bae or baby-mama._ ' Zero shuddered.

 _'What about sugar pie?'_

 _'No.'_ The silverette sternly said.

 _'Honey-puff?'_

 _'What? Fuck no!'_

 _'My main squeeze?'_

 _'Oh for the love of, no! Stop calling me that, it sounds weird coming from you and you need to ignore wherever you heard this shit from,'_ Zero hissed, then narrowed his eyes as a thought struck him.

 _'Did you hear this from that trashy drama Yuki likes to watch, and blab about?'_ The silverette accused his pureblood mate, feeling amusement from Kaname's side of their bond.

 _'...maybe.'_

 _'Ugh, whatever. Just don't call me any of those nicknames, I'll see you when I get back._ ' Zero ended their mental link quickly before Kaname could say anything embarrassing. His lover thrives on saying or doing shameful things to make him blush or moan.

 _'Goddamn pervy bastard'_

"Zero-sama, we are done packing everything. Where do you wish to go next?" Seiren quietly asked her queen.

"Since Yuki's with Souen, those two will find their way back to the academy in their own time. Let's go to a burger joint, I need some junk food." Zero said smoothly, gliding gracefully towards the double doors. The ladies did wonder how Zero could strut so well in heels, most guys would be tripping over their own feet much less be able to walk like a runway model like Zero did.

Yori looked at Rima who grinned at her, as the orange-haired girl spoke "He's definitely a natural, Senri and I wouldn't mind having another person to model with us."

Yori nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, but I doubt Kuran would want other people's eyes on his Zero-chan. Kuran is a...uh serious and protective kinda guy." Yori said sheepishly with Rima giggling and Seiren slightly smirking.

All three female's knew what an understatement that was.

* * *

Kaname Kuran, vampire lord and dorm president of the night class (as well as the most wealthiest businessman in Japan and all of Asia) was preparing something special for his beloved mate.

He was slightly nervous of what his younger lover's reaction would be, but this was important for both of them.

 _'The only way for us to go is forward, who knew you'd be perfect for me.'_ Kaname thought fondly with a loving smile, thinking of his little mate.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama has arrived safely. Rima is leading your queen towards the stables." Seiren's cool voice slid through Kaname's thoughts, bringing the pureblood out of his daydream. Good thing too as his thoughts were drifting to areas of the... x-rated kind, which always happens whenever his sweet Zero is involved.

"Wonderful work Seiren. Give him this letter. I shall wait for him."

Seiren nodded and vanished, quiet and swift.

Kaname turned to stare out the window of his private office at the academy, watching the skies change colours as the sun sets, then in a flutter of bats he too disappeared.

* * *

Rima left Zero at the stables when Seiren appeared in front of him, handing him a letter and bowing before leaving.

Zero unfolded the parchment, immediately recognizing the elegant handwriting of his lover. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, he looked towards White Lily with a questioning expression. The horse snorted, if an animal could shrug she would've done so.

Zero always had an affinity for understanding animals particularly horses, felines and canines. He knew White Lily wasn't fond of anyone with the exception being him and by proxy his mate also. Which he was glad they got along now as animals generally tend to stay away from vampires, instincts telling them that they (vamps) were dangerous.

Yet his Lily has always been fearless, after all he did raise her since she was an orphan filly and into a beautifully proud and free-spirited horse. Yes, he's a proud parent.

"You know where Kaname is?" Zero asked his horse who nodded.

His dear Lily is the fastest out of all the other horses, if not the most intelligent of them.

"What about Rosa-chan? Usually she's sleeping on your back during this time, is she with Kaname?" Zero said softly, White Lily nodded her head once again.

"Ah, okay. Well let's get going." Zero lead Lily away from the cozy stall, hopping up to straddle the strong back without a saddle (White Lily was never fond of wearing one).

Petting her head gently, Zero nudged his horse to take him where his lover and cat was located; galloping into the dense forest, avoiding stray branches and hedgehogs, it took them about 15 minutes to reach the area where Zero noticed Rosa-chan was alone, but his mate wasn't in sight.

Coming to a stop, Zero gracefully jumped off his horse and bent down with his arms open to catch his cat who leaped onto his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft fur, making sure to scratch behind her ear instigating a happy purr.

Zero stared at the collar round Rosa-chan's neck, wondering why it was different. There seemed to be a tiny box attached to her neck, curious, he unhooked the small box and placed Rosa-chan on White Lily.

Opening the gift he assumed his lover had put there for him to find, Zero's eye's widen at the expensive jewellery. It was a necklace with a rose shaped locket, inside was a picture of Kaname embracing Zero from behind, both hunter and vampire were smiling. He remembered Kaien had taken this photo of them, probably one of the rare moments he allowed his guardian to do so.

So lost in his memories Zero was taken by surprise at the sound of a guitar playing when out stepped his lover wearing a sleek black suit with a silken red shirt, and onyx-coloured tie & shoes. Handsome and majestic, Kaname was the definition of a gentleman with aristocratic features; many female's have nicknamed the brunet as "Prince Charming."

 _'Kaname may have the appearance of one, but the bastard is still a pervert, a sadistic and super horny pervert. He's just better at hiding it from everyone.'_ Zero snorted internally, smirking at the lustful look in his lover's eye's.

Kaname charmingly smiled as he walked closer to Zero, admiring the form-fitting dress his silverette wore. His burgundy gaze slid over the soft curves, the long pale legs; Kaname breathed in the sweet scent of his mate, his Zero was absolutely bewitching under the moonlight. His sexy little kitten.

 ** _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_**

 ** _Nightly, beside the green, green grass_**

"You look ravishing my dear queen." Kaname reached out to brush away a silver strand from Zero's brow, his fingers gently tracing an earlobe as they drifted towards Zero's lovely neck. The pureblood enjoyed the slight whimper from his mate's rosy lips as he massaged the sensitive area where his possessive mark laid.

He took the necklace from Zero's hand and slipped it round Zero's nape, observing how appealing it looked against his mate's ivory skin.

 _ **Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

 _ **You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

Zero placed his arms onto Kaname's shoulders as the pureblood pulled him closer, the bond between them warm and affectionate.

"And you look handsome as always my vampire king." Zero said teasingly, feeling Kaname's hands glide down his back, to grab his behind. He moaned when feather-light kisses from his brunet became aggressive, leaving love-bites on his neck. Kaname whispered in his ear,

"Dance with me."

 ** _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_**

 ** _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_**

Swirling in a circle, prancing left and right, dipping his silverette low as one would do with their partner at the end of a dance. Joyful laughter filled the air as Kaname stared lovingly at his younger mate, adoring the twinkle in violet eye's and those pink lips bestowing a tender smile meant only for him.

 ** _Lift your open hand_**

 ** _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_**

Zero gasped in Kaname's arms when fireflies appeared, like stars of the night skies on Earth they danced around the couple in sync with the music playing softly in the background.

"Wow..." Zero watched in awe before turning to where his animal companions were, chuckling lightly as he noticed his cat playfully batting at the fireflies atop of Lily.

He felt a deep rumble from the chest he was hugging, he glanced upwards at Kaname who looked down at him.

"It's beautiful Kaname." Zero said happily, kissing Kaname on the cheek, the atmosphere breezy and surreal. He felt like he was in a wonderful dream.

"But not as beautiful as you." Kaname leered as he groped Zero's exquisite derrière, a devious smirk on his smug countenance as Zero yelped whilst blushing from his wandering fingers. He lifted the hem of Zero's dress ever so slightly, amused as his little mate tried to stop him from tugging further.

"Kaname you bastard! Stop pulling - hey!"

Zero swatted at Kaname's hands desperately trying to keep his buttocks covered, although to be honest, the dress barely hid it, as long as he doesn't bend over he should be fine...then again, with Kaname being the usual perv his ass will always be unsafe from the older male.

"Can you blame me for wanting to touch you? Wearing this sexy dress and being seductive without knowing it... you make it really hard for me to keep myself under control, love." Kaname said slyly, pinching Zero's bottom in order to hear those adorable noises his little mate makes whenever his hands grab onto the round, slightly firm yet unbelievably soft butt-

"Oi! Kaname, you pervy bastard. I know that look, is that the reason you wanted to meet me here?" Zero asked, a tiny bit annoyed at his lover even if he's used to it.

Kaname smirked, "No, although that is a fantastic idea." Zero glared at him as he chuckled deeply, his mouth sweeping a trail of kisses from the silverettes blushing cheek and vulnerable neck, his ears listening out for the harmonious sounds from his mate.

Lean hands lifted Kaname's face from Zero's neck, eye's of amethyst clashed with wine-brown regarding each other with lust, devotion and avaricious desire sated only by one another.

Zero whispered against Kaname's lips "Kiss me." And kiss he did, Kaname poured all his affection, his love into Zero strengthening the bond between them.

 ** _Silver moon's sparkling_**

 ** _So kiss me_**

Gently pulling away from Zero's twin petals, Kaname stared at his lover. They've been through so much together since they met years ago, enemies to reluctant friends then lovers and eternal mates...now there's just one more thing left for them to do.

Kaname captured Zero's hands into his grasp, his voice low and hypnotic as he began to speak words from the heart.

"I love your innocent smile, your sweet scent, your kind soul, your ride-or-die attitude and gorgeous body," earning a slight chortle and light kick from Zero which made him grin.

"I find everything about you perfect except one thing..."

Zero blinked, curiously eyeing his brunet wondering what Kaname was up to when the pureblood bent down on one knee.

 _'Why is he kneeling? What could he...no, he's not doing what I think he's doing...is he?'_ Zero thought as he waited in anticipation, feeling butterflies in his stomach. His focus completely on Kaname.

The brunet moved a hand to his pocket, bringing out a small velvety box.

"You aren't married to me." Opening the small object to reveal a platinum ring embellished with diamonds and at its centre a rose-style ruby. Kaname peered into the pretty shade of lavender eye's he wanted to see every morning and every night, recognizing the emotions that passed through; shock, anxiousness then bliss and unconditional love.

"The moment you became mine forever, I knew I wanted to spend my life loving you, protecting you, to make many more memories with you. So I ask you this... Zero Kiryuu, my silver queen, will you marry me?" Kaname said earnestly, his expression open yet serious.

The swaying trees seemed to stand still in the silence, the fireflies frozen in midair as the moonlight slowly covered Kaname and Zero in it's soothing glow. Zero's animal companions Lily and Rosa-chan stood under a shade of an oak tree, observing the lovers some distance away.

Quiet, so quiet in its weightlessness that it was barely a whisper yet to Kaname it was wonderfully loud and crystal clear.

"Yes."

Kaname smiled, elated he took the custom-made ring and gently slipped it onto Zero's slender finger bringing the boy's left hand to his lips, leaving a kiss upon the ring and the silverettes knuckles; his garnet stare never straying from his fiancée, who flushed a pretty pink under his gaze.

Standing up to his full height, Kaname lifted Zero into his arms bridal-style and kissed his soon-to-be-wife deeply, startling Zero before the younger male's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and kissed him back just as hard.

White Lily nicker's in agreement with Rosa-chan's contented purrs, both animals happy with their "parents". The fireflies once again begin to dance, the wind joining in as well as this momentous night became alive with natures music combined with acoustic songs still playing in the background.

"So... I can't call you baby-mama?" Kaname questioned, looking down at Zero (who was still in his arms).

"I'm going to hit you." Zero glared at his fiancé.

"...wifey?"

Sighing, Zero rolled his eyes and said "Sure, I'm basically your wife anyways. Heck, you call me queen or kitten...why am I marrying you again?"

"Because I'm superbly handsome, filthy rich and the king of vampires, but mainly because you love it when I'm fucking your ass-" Zero quickly slapped a hand over Kaname's mouth, the brunets words muffled by it. Shameless bastard.

 _'I'm marrying a pervert.'_ Zero sighed, shaking his head.

 _'Love you too wifey!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really, really sorry, it literally took me a month to write this chapter, my excuse? Laziness hahaha XD

Also I've been writing random Kaze stories, I've posted a recent one (probably not so recent when I post this lol) called "Tsuki no ōjou"

I'll also post another fic soon, it'll be more of a...I don't know, a writing exercise for myself to just write whatever comes to mind.

I apologize for the delay *bows*

Take care and stay safe everyone! *hugs*


	21. You're On My List Of Things To Do 2nite

**Disclaimer:** Every time I close my eyes, I dream of Kaname bleeping Zero, and Zero be screaming "Bleep me you bleeper, keep bleeping me! Bleep yes! Harder! Ungh!"...Yeah, so much bleeping goin on ey? Lol I don't own Vampire Knight.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Sappy!Kaze, Pervy!Kaze, Grammar mistakes, Swearing, Slightly lemony, boyxboy, Gay Vampires, Crossdressing

* * *

 **Chapter 21: You're on my list of things to do tonight.**

"Oh. My. God! Kaname nii-sama proposed to you? Kyaaahhhh!" Yuki squealed, hugging Zero while their adoptive father was crying in the background, happy that his son was getting married.

"My son! We must celebrate this wonderful news, the world must know!" Kaien exclaimed loudly, fist bumping the air with youthful energy. Dramatic as always.

Zero and Yuki both sweatdropped at Kaiens antics, the two youngsters thought it best to ignore the headmaster. Still hugging Zero from her side of the couch, Yuki turned her attention back to the bride-to-be.

"Neh, Zero?"

The silverette hummed, he wasn't looking at her but he was listening so Yuki continued, "Have you planned your wedding yet? Who are your bridesmaids?"

Zero glanced at Yuki then stared back at Kaien who was now spouting on and on about vampires and hunters coming together in matrimony and how he (Zero) would be the most prettiest bride ever. Sometimes Cross was too much of a crazy person to handle, he felt like overdosing on sleeping pills just so he couldn't hear the chairman squealing like a fangirl during crossover.

"No, I haven't, but you'll definitely be my maid of honour whilst Yori, and the females from your brother's inner circle will be the other bridesmaids." Zero replied boredly, arms folded across his chest as he leaned back into the cushion, Yuki snuggling into his left side while on his right his cat laid sleeping.

"I'm glad onii-sama is with you instead of some unknown girl the council chose for him. No one can make Kaname happy like you do, plus they can't force onii-sama to marry someone he doesn't love." Yuki mumbled, feeling quite comfortable near Zero's warmth. She dreamed of what her two brother's wedding would look like.

 _'It would be awesome, I bet!'_ Yuki thought gleefully, imagining Zero in a white dress and Kaname in a dapper suit both looking absolutely perfect together.

"When is your husband coming round?" Cross cheerfully asked his cute son who was glaring at him.

"We're not married yet-"

"You basically are though." Yuki piped in, interrupting her silver haired brother who turned his glare of doom onto her, causing her to squeak before hiding her face to avoid the menacing stare. _'Waaahhh, I forget how scary Zero can be!'_ Yuki gulped, closing her eyes and pressing her face harder into Zero's shoulder and arm. Zero rolled his eyes. "Before I was rudely interrupted by shorty here. Kaname will arrive in ten minutes, he's just finishing some reports then we'll go out somewhere. Don't ask me where though, I have no idea."

Zero sighed when the chairman started gushing about "How sweet that Kaname is taking you out on a surprise date." Or "Make sure he brings you back home before midnight." His adoptive father is now in a lecture mode, warning him not to talk to dangerous strangers and to stay near Kaname, like how old does Kaien think he is? A five year old? Honestly, talking to random strangers is something Yuki would do, not him. Also he's eighteen and a trained hunter, he can take care of himself.

Thank you very much.

 _'Besides, with Kaname around me it'll be almost impossible for anyone to kidnap or flirt with me. Bastard is fucking possessive.'_ Zero chuckled to himself then felt a little weight on his lap, looking down he saw his chubby cat curled up on his thighs. _'Ah...Rosa-chan, I wish I could go to sleep as well.'_ Zero thought fondly, softly petting her fluffy fur. He could hear the contented purrs from his cat and a light snore from Yuki who is now asleep at his side.

How envious he is of his sister and pet, those two were lucky to be sleeping... fucking bastard Kaname wanting to go out. He almost preferred it if Kaname would just shag him until they were tired to do anything or go anywhere... almost being the keyword. Yeah, he ain't that desperate to be butt-hurt for a century.

Zero lifted his cat and placed her down on a spare cushion then moved slowly away from the couch, making sure not to wake Yuki or Rosa-chan.

"Zero-chaaaannn! Your dashing husband is here!" His father shouted from the hallway, he rolled his eyes. He already knew Kaname arrived, how could he not? The bastard's aura immediately swarmed him caressing his skin and very nearly making him moan when it touched his sensitive areas.

 _'Kaname stop, you fuck.'_ Zero hissed internally at his mate who only chuckled in reply.

Invisible fingers flicked his nipples causing Zero's eyes to widen and cheeks to flush a lovely pink. He bit his lips to halt a whimper as another pair of those ghostly hands rubbed him down there, they softly teased then grabbed him firmly. Zero thanked the God's that he wore a long jacket and that Yuki and Rosa-chan hadn't awakened from the loud thud when his knees met the wooden floor, hell, they didn't even wake up from Kaien's shout.

 _'Oh God...Kana, stop it!'_ Zero mewled as those invisible hands pinched his nipples whilst rubbing his hardness in perfect timing. The simultaneous sensation of having his mate touching him without physically doing it was odd yet arousing. He loved and hated it.

 _'I won't stop unless you say it Zero.'_ Kaname whispered huskily through the bond.

Zero knew what Kaname wanted him to say and he refused. It was embarrassing.

 _'I can do this all night love. You know I won't mind not going on our date if it means having you underneath me, begging so sweetly.'_ Kaname growled, bringing forth a small moan from Zero. His body had become so attuned to Kaname that generally any touch (be it physical or in this case, invisible) by his older mate turned him on.

 _'Come on kitten. Say it.'_ Kaname's oppressive aura was persistent, feeling it over his trembling body Zero gasped as he felt it ghosting over his twitching entrance. Shit. Fucking bastard. He really didn't want to come in his pants whilst his adoptive sister and cat are behind him (even if they're sleeping), so he reluctantly gave in.

 _'Ah...'_ Zero said quietly through their mental link, the blush on his cheeks worsening. Fucking perverted asshole. Sometimes he really hated his fiancé, Kaname always does these kind of things to him.

 _'What did you say? I couldn't hear you.'_ Zero could almost see the smug face smirking at him. He gritted his teeth, if he knew Kaname was gonna be a huge dick he would've taken a mission to get away from the pureblood.

"Please stop...Daddy." Zero whined lightly that these words reached Kaname's ears, putting a winning smile on the pureblood's face who was making small talk with Kaien in the cozy foyer.

 _'Good boy.'_ Kaname purred mentally, releasing his adorable Zero from his telekinetic grasp. He was quite pleased with his silverette's cute reactions, maybe next time he'll get to watch Zero while he uses his ability on the hunter...he's always had a voyeuristic (not to mention exhibitionistic and highly perverted) tendency whenever it came to his silver queen.

Kaname was stalling the chairman in the hallway so he could give time for his little hunter to calm down. He was tempted to forgo their date and ravish his lover but decided not to as he already made reservations at a popular restaurant, a good way to placate his mate after what he did to Zero a moment ago.

 _'My lovely Zero, calling me Daddy... I remember it clearly the first time he did. I will never forget that precious moment.'_

The brunet sighed fondly at the memory. It seemed like it was only yesterday Zero said it so lustfully...lewdly...it was maddening at how arousing it was that he wanted his mate to say the word again and again. Being called "Daddy" by Zero is definitely one of his top favourite titles; as long as his queen referred to him as "Mate", "Husband", "Master" or "Daddy".

To hear any of those words from his darling would trigger his beastly instincts into full gear of making love all night... actually its more like all week really...maybe even a whole month. Sometimes he can't help himself. When you've got Zero as a sexy uke how can you not admire those curves, those comfortable thighs and long slim legs and that round ass-

"Kaname-kuuuunnnn, are you alright? Do you need something to drink? Are you sick? Can pureblood's get sick? You should rest if you're feeling tired. Do you want see my photo album of Zero? Do you think chocolate goes well with spinach? Ho-"

Kaname interrupted Kaien's random tangent when he heard something about a photo album of Zero? Now that was interesting information. What kind of photos does the headmaster have of his mate?

"You have a photo album of Zero?"

Kaien gave a big smile and nodded enthusiastically, nudging his glasses upwards he replied, "Why yes! Yes I do! Believe it or not I actually hired someone to stal-...er, I mean I hired a professional photographer and they took amaaaazing shots of him! Oh you should see it, Zero-rin is super duper adorable!" The ex-hunter swooned, his son can be such a cutie when no one's looking. He really needs to thank that helpful photographer for doing him a favor.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the daydreaming man, shaking his head slightly he questioned the headmaster more on the topic. "If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow this photo album of yours. It would be nice to see what my fiancée looks like from a...photographer's perspective." Though silently he couldn't help but be a little worried about his Zero's safety and Kaiens sanity. He wondered if this "photographer" was trustworthy and if "they" needed to be eliminated. It wouldn't do to have an unknown in his territory taking unsolicited images of his mate without the hunters knowledge if he was to interpret Kaiens rambling.

"Of course! I'd be happy to lend you the album, if you'd like I'll even give you the photographer's number so you can call them if you want more pics of Zero-rin! Kyaaahhh!" Kaien squealed, earning a slight grimace from the pureblood. Yes, it seems he will take that offer, if only to have a friendly (more like interrogating) discussion with this photographer.

Just over Kaien's shoulder Kaname locked eyes with Zero's glare...his dear boy is still unhappy, he smirked when Zero mouthed a silent _'Fuck you'_ whilst giving him the middle finger. His sweet mate is so cute when angered.

"You ready to leave Zero?" Kaname said lightly, ignoring the scowl on Zero's face as Kaien turned around to glomp the silverette instantly chatting nonsense that neither he or Zero were listening to.

 _'You're a sadistic bastard, you know that right?'_

Laughing deeply Kaname replied, _'You tell me every time my dearest, but you and I know both know that you love it when I am. Especially when I'm fuc-'_

"Yes! Let's go, we're wasting time. Cross, don't you dare cook any weird shit or burn the kitchen down," Zero urgently said, hoping to stop his lover from talking perverted crap in his mind. "I'll know if you tried anything." He glared at his adoptive father who smiled cheerfully if not a bit nervously.

Kaien knew better than to disobey as his son has a sixth sense whenever he starts cooking. He might be a little bad but practice makes perfect, sure it was his 600th attempt...but that's just a minor detail. One day...One day! He can fry an egg without it being burnt, having eggshells, or a bird in it or confusing it with turtle eggs. He's still unsure how he even got those.

Zero shook his head and grabbed his fiancé's hand quickly heading out the open door, hearing his father calling out, "Be safe kids! Don't do things I would do!" A loud slam indicated a closed door. Zero rolled his eyes as his mate chuckled beside him, looking up at the taller vampire Zero glared. He hadn't yet forgiven Kaname for that incident in the living room.

"Still mad at me kitten?" Kaname said gently, halting Zero's angry steps and pulling the boy to his chest. He softly kissed his lover's forehead smoothing the frown then dipped down to catch those pouty lips he was so fond of kissing. He could feel the tension leave his little hunter's body, relaxing and releasing a contented sigh he deepen their sweet kiss before inching back slightly to admire the innocent blush across Zero's cheeks.

Zero looked away and pouted, "You're being unfair Kaname. You can't just kiss me whenever-" teasing lips stopped him in mid-sentence as he felt Kaname's tongue in his mouth his brunet exploring and tasting, he nicked his tongue on a fang and instantly Kaname began sucking in his blood whilst lifting him so he could wrap his legs around the pureblood's waist. His older lover growled as he mewled at the groping hands on his ass. "Nnggh! K-kana, mmm ah!" Zero moaned feeling hot as he grinded against the bulge in his fiancés pants; graceful hands dipped into the back of his skinny jeans roughly massaging and spreading his butt-cheeks apart.

"Y-you un...f-fucking pervert ungh!" Zero groaned as Kaname kept thrusting his tongue in and out of the silverettes mouth knowing that he'd like it more he was repeating this action on the lower half of Zero's body.

 _'Kana please! Not out here!'_ Zero gasped, he couldn't say it out loud as his lover devoured him. His jeans felt tighter than normal and the way Kaname's hands would squeeze his ass every time he was kissed almost made him want the pureblood to just fuck it all and have sex right now but he held back, barely though.

"Ka-na-me...oh fu-fuck...I'm gonna, I'm com-" Zero was silenced by his lover as he came down from his high, his boxers and jeans soaked and knowing his mate was in the same state. Feeling sated and happily dazed Zero was unaware of the mischievous smirk on Kaname's face.

"Let's get you into a set of new clothes darling." Kaname spoke lowly, his voice charming his little hunter into a spell induced slumber. When his beloved finally slept he carried Zero back to his room with vampire speed, gently laying his precious boy onto silk sheets he pulled out a bag that had Zero's new...attire for the night.

Expertly undressing his silver queen he took a moment to step back and marvel at the beautiful (naked) image of his lover. Dear God was he lucky to have this angel as his mate and fiancée, he certainly can't wait to have the hunter as his wife officially.

"Now let's see how you look in these." Kaname pondered before leisurely redressing Zero (as well as copping a feel here and there).

All the while sleeping beauty was snoozing away, had Zero been awake he probably would've kicked his lover in the balls for what he's wearing. Sadly, that wasn't the case and now Zero is left at the mercy of a pervy sadist with a fetish for seeing him completely nude all the time or dressed in skirts (tight clothing, gowns and lingerie) everyday.

Kaname knows his hunter will be a tiny bit angry but he'll deal with it. Now it's time for them to get going. He didn't want to be late.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"I wish I was surprised but I'm not." Zero said as he was seated in a private area Kaname had reserved for them. The pro's of being a rich asshole, he rolled his eye's.

He had awoken in the moving car earlier and realised something was different on his body, in particular his outfit, instead of jeans and a casual shirt he was in a (you guessed it right) dark midnight coloured dress with long slits on the side that showed off his legs and three inch black heels.

They had arrived at their destination that he only had time to fix his hair into a ponytail whilst giving his dear fiancé an evil glare.

Fucking prick.

Now here they are. Having a romantic-ass-dinner with candlelight and stuff...shit, couldn't they just go to an ice cream parlour or fast food place? This really wasn't his thing but whatever, he'll let Kaname have his fun as he's going to eat loads of food and totally ignore the bastard. Is it childish of him to do so? Why yes it is. Does he care? No he fucking doesn't. Kaname can piss off, damn embarrassing pervert.

"Are you ignoring me kitten?" Came the amused voice of his lover which he refused to acknowledge. _'Yeah, you can go suck a necrotic dick you ero-bastard.'_ Zero thought viciously as he read over the list of foods available.

 _'Hmmm...steak, large and juicy,'_

"Zero"

 _'I want it.'_

"You're actually ignoring me?"

 _'Roast potatoes, tomato and lettuce salad...'_

"Kitten, it's not funny."

 _'...dessert section looks mighty fine. Damn, that chocolate cake with caramel sauce and strawberries sounds pretty good. I'll definitely order that. The selection here is varied which is nice.'_

"Zero-kitty, I don't like this."

 _'What's this? Creamy surprise? Why not? I'll get that one too.'_ Zero nodded internally as he was completely in the zone of food heaven, everything outside of it was non-existent and people need to leave him be. Food and him go way back, they have a special bond towards each other.

He _cooks food_.

He _eats_ the _food_.

He _moans in ecstasy_ because of _food_.

 _'I wonder if the dessert I chose taste as good as Kaname's yummy cu-...um...fuck. I'm not thinking of his dick. I refuse. I'm not a horny bitch. I'm totally not thinking of it.. '_

Meanwhile, Kaname can be seen frowning. His sweet mate wasn't paying any attention to him which he figured would happen when there's food involved, he knew Zero loves cooking (sleeping, gardening and other hobbies Kaname knew his Zero liked also) and eating food. Well...at least his kitten wasn't mad at him anymore.

Crisis averted.

Still, he'd much prefer it if Zero's focus was only on him.

"Kuran-sama, what would you and your partner wish to dine upon?" A waiter asked, Kaname nudged Zero under the table immediately the silverette perked up and stared blankly back at Kaname with a "Da fuck you want ass-fucker" which he was sure he interpreted correctly. He's quite proud at becoming fluent in reading his little hunter's different expressions.

"Are you ready to order love?" Kaname said happily now that Zero was no longer ignoring him; he gushed inside his mind at how adorable his Zero looked, blinking innocently whilst tilting his head to the side like a kitten. _His_ sexy little kitten.

Zero observed his pureblooded lover watching him. _'Ah...Kaname seems to be in his lets-think-of-cute-things that I do. I don't know what I've done at the moment that's considered cute...I just don't understand how Kana's thought process works.'_ Zero lightly smiled, he decided to cut his fiancé some slack since the brunet is treating him to dinner and well, he's become accustomed to wearing dresses. Even if he does complain, he knows it's one of the things that makes Kana happy...ugh this is too sappy for him to think about.

"I'll order a medium rare steak with salad and green tea." Zero took a moment to quickly scan the desserts and also asked for the cake he thought of earlier including the C _reamy Surprise_ to which he's curious of. The waiter grinned and turned to Kaname waiting patiently as the pureblood gave off his own order.

As the waiter left the couple alone, Kaname gazed adoringly at his precious mate who was twirling a silver strand between slender fingers, violet eye's analysing the elegant decor and basking in the soft ambience. He specifically chose this restaurant for its privacy and five star cuisine that it boasted. He knows (through their bond) that Zero was pleased with his choice and he felt quite satisfied that it met his queen's expectation.

Zero heard a sigh coming from Kaname, so he questioned his lover, "Is something wrong Kana?" He watched as his brunet leaned on the table an arm laying on the surface whilst the other holding up a chin, russet orbs regarding him with affection he raised an eyebrow as his pureblood sighed once again.

"I'm jealous of your dress."

Zero squinted his eye's, somehow he had a feeling where this was going but asked the question anyways, "Why?" And the handsome bastard just answers with this pervy reply,

"Because it's touching your body and I'm not."

Now it was his turn to sigh. The nerve of that vampire. Like he said previously before he sat down he was not surprised.

"Kana. You're the one who put me in this dress and don't pretend you didn't get a feel of this body because I know you did, even if I was asleep. I know." Zero said boredly his attention now on the waiter who arrived with their meal and judging from the smell it was aromatic, but will it taste delicious? That is the real question here.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"Mmm, this taste so fucking good..." Zero moaned as the cool sensation of vanilla mixed with peaches and cream slid down his throat, unintentionally arousing his lover with his seductive display of licking the white substance off his fingers.

Kaname didn't know what to do with himself; after their appetising dinner they moved onto to desserts and while he had a simple cheesecake with a cup of coffee his little hunter had cake, but that wasn't what surprised him. No, what did though was that the "Creamy Surprise" his Zero ordered turned out to be a big phallic shaped dango...Dango! His worst nemesis was back and making his precious boy moan. In front of him. What kind of universe is this!?

What's worse is that "thing" had cream in it and it was all over his kittens fingers, some of it on Zero's cheeks and mouth then eyeing it sliding down from Zero's chin like it was mocking him, telling him "I got this good stuff on your wife, what you gonna do about it bruh?" (Kaname inwardly thought he should probably lay off listening to Yuki chatting about her TV shows)...this...this blasphemous white cur of villainy he will NOT tolerate its presence any longer!

First the festival, now at this restaurant? Why did it have to be dango? Or shaped like that!? If anything should be in Zero's tantalising mouth resembling a phallus it'll only be from him.

 _'I'm his seme damn it! Why does Zero have to look like he's enjoying eating that? I mean it's cute to see but it's not fair...I should be the one to put that glazed happiness on that pretty face.'_ Kaname grumbled, his hatred for dango returning with a vengeance.

"You seem to like its taste." Kaname stated, his voice deep in jealousy and knocking Zero out of a sugar high dream. The younger male stared innocently back at Kaname while sensually licking his pink lips earning him a quiet groan from the brunet. Zero sensed his mate's irritation and lust, so decided to tease the pureblood.

"I do, but...I like daddy's taste better." Zero said shyly, his cheeks tinted and glanced away from Kaname's darkening stare that told him exactly what his fiancé wanted to do to him.

 _'Ah shit. I shouldn't have said that.'_

Abruptly standing from his chair, Kaname went to Zero's side and grabbed the silverette's wrist instantly pulling his mate towards his chest; wrapping an arm around his lover's waist and tipping back Zero's head he stared down into orbs of purple speckled with silver. It's always a treat to see the shy, softer side of Zero and Kaname absolutely loves it, especially when it also brings out the naughty parts his precious boy tries to hide.

"Is that so, kitten?" Kaname said softly, his thumb stroking Zero's bottom lip before dipping in, memorising the feel of that warm cavern and the suckling noises his hunter makes. He grunted when Zero nibbled lightly then sucked harder on his thumb like a lollipop.

"Don't you want something bigger to suck on kitten? Daddy can give you a much more fulfilling creamy surprise, would you like that?" Kaname's voice dropped an octave lower, causing a pleasant shiver within Zero eliciting a lewd mewl from the hunter which made the pureblood growl. Kaname removed his saliva covered thumb from that tempting mouth his half-lidded gaze turned a beautiful shade of red as the next words from his sweet mate tumbled out.

"I want daddy's milk down my throat and inside my...um, s-slutty h-hole."

Zero was...well, he was fuckin embarrassed as hell for saying that, he couldn't believe he actually said that shit in public (even though they're dining in a private section.) It's all Kaname's fault! Ever since that time (he couldn't exactly remember when he first started) he called Kaname "Daddy" that it turned both of them on so much Zero kind of, but won't openly admit that he liked referring Kaname as his daddy.

Did he mentioned how embarrassed he was? Because he definitely was and still is...

 _'Damn you Kana for being a stupidly sexy bastard and corrupting my innocence!'_ Zero pouted and went back to sucking Kaname's thumb to keep his mouth shut. He really needed to think before he says shit, in the pit of his soul he had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

 _'I wonder if it's too late to make a run for it.'_

A chuckle rumbled from the broad chest Zero was leaning on as his brunet said gleefully, "You can't escape kitten, you're on my list of things to do tonight. We're going home so you can receive your punishment, but don't worry, you'll love every pounding moment of it I assure you." The pureblood made sure to pinch Zero's rump.

 _'I shouldn't have called Kaname daddy...damn.'_

 **ö~öºö~ö**

 **A/N:** As I was writing this chapter, I unknowingly made Kaname like a you know...Daddy-kind-of-guy if you know what I mean lmao! And I was like "Omg...what have I done? I must Google this shit!" So for hours I'm on pinterest and Google finding out stuff and learning everything about Daddy Doms and their Little princesses and then somehow I went on to reading BDSM then those CYOA (Choose Your Own Adventure) novel things.

Like fcuk man. What the hell am I doing? But it all comes full circle. I'm doing this for Yaoi, for my Cinabonbon aka Zero, for his husbando Kaname and that one day should I pass away I'll be reincarnated to continue writing and drawing Kaze art. That is my wish, my life goal and destiny.

Who remembered Kaname hatin on dango? Lmao!

Anywho! Love you beautiful beasts, stay safe and take care. 😻😽💝

Psst! Next chapter will have da yaoi *wink wink* o(≧∇≦)o


End file.
